New Perspective
by mylastonepiece
Summary: Yang found herself crushing hard on her bestfriend, who had a certain someone, but didn't have the balls to admit it. Undeniably feeling bitter about this, she signed up on the nearest gym wherein she met a silver-haired boy whose name is Mercury. Determined to prove herself she's over Blake, the two make a deal, and surprisingly found out ways to each other's throats – and hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new Gauntlets & Greaves fanfic (not a one-shot) featuring some Blacksun. I enjoyed writing this one far way too much, so expect for more parts! This is going to be a short one, but I'll make sure it's going to be a fun ride for all. Thanks for taking time to read and do enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up with an entirely heavy weight on her chest, it was everything Yang felt at the moment. For some unknown reason, something just didn't felt right the previous night whatsoever. She had to think twice whether she's been sleeping for days, or just around a thirty minute nap, there was no in between. Taking a deep breath, she scanned her morning eyes and was hoping to find her favorite band's poster hanging on the wall which was the first thing she'd like to see in the morning – but was dumbfounded to know she _wasn't_ in her room.

Not surprised at all, she'd been making bad decisions since day one, she just had to confirm whatever that mistake was. She put her hands on her cheeks, mentally slapping herself, wishing for the ground to just swallow her whole to avoid any furthermore embarrassment.

"Good morning," _fuck_ , she wasn't alone. It was an unfamiliar voice, from a guy who sounded like an asshole, but came from someone she's sure she had heard of before. Who is this shameless creature? She wanted to ask, but damn that was a question she'd rather ask herself first. To know who it is, she wasn't ready to know.

"I said, good morning," he repeated, tone mocking, still that same lazy voice, but louder to purposely get her attention on him.

Yang gulped, clutching the bed sheets, she decided to bring herself into a sitting position, and that's when she realized this was more than a big, bad mistake.

"Who are you and where am I?" she tried to sound serious, and maybe even threatening, but he just chuckled at her.

That same smug look and that signature smirk she wanted to badly wipe off his face was ever present. That same handsome stupid face. That same dishelved, silver hair in all the right places. Gods, what was she thinking even at this time?

"I suppose you already forgot our little game yesterday," he said, eyes still fixated on the desktop in front of him positioned at the foot of his bed.

She narrowed down her gaze at him, rather looking at him intensively as if studying his movements, her mind debating whether is she dreaming or not at all, "What game? And don't try to lead this conversation to something else, I'm asking you who are you and where am I?"

He chuckled again, clearly he finds her so amusing, "Wow, why do you sound so accusatory? Relax, name's Mercury and you're at my apartment, that one you're sitting in right now is my bed. So, there's no point asking any more questions. You spent the night with me and you're –"

Oh, right, how can she forgot such a name? Yeah, he was named after a god, and Yang wouldn't deny the fact he sure looked like one. It wasn't as common as John, or Dave, or something like that, "Wait, did we do something stupid?" she still had her proper clothes on, and he's on his proper clothes too, but she felt the need to ask, just to be sure.

He looked at her in a very playful way, Yang can feel her stomach twitch for a second, "And if we did?"

She briefly closed her eyes and then bit her lower lip, it was something she knew might have happened, or at least expected to happen, "Well, fuck."

"Yeah, something very stupid. As in you almost threw up at my shirt, you can't control your mouth, you wanted to hit on every single person who comes your way, basically you're a…wild mess. But you should probably thank me later, you'd go viral if people were to film you, I'm sure, and it wouldn't be as scandalizing as it was if it weren't because of me. You take me on a treat, then."

"You're exaggerating." she almost rolled her eyes, is she really _that_ wild? Sometimes, Yang would want to see herself from a different person's perspective, but then maybe regret it for a lifetime afterwards.

"I'm not." he retorted back, then crossed his arms on his chest, letting out a sigh.

It took a minute for Yang to slowly realize her own little scandals, "I don't know what you're talking about, kindly enlighten me? That's...too much."

He sighed again, but this time he looked a little pissed off of her for being completely unaware of how much of a mess she was when not tipsy, "How old are you?"

"Twenty, and what's the connect?" she wanted to smile, like she was anticipating something he would say, "Is that a pick up line?"

"We're of the same age but I have a memory way better and sharper than you," he shifted on his chair just so he could manage to face her, "Are you really that forgetful?"

Well, she really couldn't blame him, her memory becomes shitty once mixed with a few shots of alcohol, "Only when I'm drunk, smartass."

He lightly shook his head, Mercury felt like he was having a conversation with a whole new other person, just the same blonde, but still continued to talk anyway, "We finished our gym session together yesterday, you know. You're a new import, right? We had a chance to talk, but you keep on talking about this person, something like, Blue? Bake? Blake? How you mentioned her for heaven knows how many times, and you said you were bitter and you wanted to grab a drink. Being the nice, new acquaintance that I am, we took shots but you're that dazed. I figured you would last longer, blondie."

"I guess I'm in for a new trouble, right? I probably said a lot of embarrassing things, now you know too much about me, doesn't it? But even so…did we really, like, did it?" his answer was far from what she wanted to hear, so she had to ask again. Finding herself over some guy's place, that she barely know, it wasn't new anymore – but a confirmation wouldn't hurt a bit.

He raised an eyebrow, looked at her for a moment as if she was being dumb or whatever, although she'd never blame him for that, "If you meant that we had sex? No, I'm never that kind of guy, I may be an asshole but I'm no motherfucker. But why do you keep on asking? Do you want us to do it, right now?"

Yang laughed, rather a little louder, "Oh, slow it down, lover boy. I'm not _that_ easy to get, for your information."

He shrugged, but still managed to look hot, "Let's just see."

"Then, what do you think of me?"

"You're pretty…mediocre. At best."

She almost smiled when she heard the word pretty, she knows it, but then he added mediocre, Yang wanted to badly throw anything hard at that stupid face, "At best?"

Mercury rolled his eyes and then stood up, not bothering to explain what he meant, "It's ten o'clock in the morning, get up there and have breakfast." he gestured at her to follow suit, and she did in an instant.

"I barely know you." she said while trying to catch up on his pace, not a care in the world on how she looked like at this point.

"So? Is it bad to offer and have breakfast together with my new acquaintance?"

"Do you even know my name?" she can't help but to ask him, and sure for the second time he might think she's dumb, but she couldn't care less. Maybe they're just really random strangers who were put together inside a room by some stupid dating sim, maybe she was dreaming, or maybe she had to stop pretending.

"Yeah, of course," he said confidently, like a middle schooler who was asked a question that he reviewed for, "because your name sucks."

Her mouth gaped open at that remark, nobody has ever dared to comment something like that on her name, not even the close ones or the ones she knew for quite a while. Did he even knew what it means? "Wow, fuck you?"

"Is that your ways of innuendo? You can just straight up tell me."

"Honestly, what am I even thinking when I decided to talk to you?"

"You see, I'm magnetic, I was named after a god, and you're just one of the forces who got attracted to me."

"What the heck are you saying? Now is that the fourth law of attraction? Shut up, nerd."

"Make me, blondie."

That was such a good comeback that Yang couldn't think of anything better to retort at him. Looking around quickly, particularly on the dining table, suddenly something very stupid to say came her mind, "Oh, pancakes – and strawberry jam! How did you know these are two of my most favorite things in the world?"

"Excuse me? Don't be that assuming."

"Of course, you're going to deny it."

"It's the only stuff we've got on the fridge right now, don't ask."

"We?" Yang took the chance to scan her eyes around again. Surely, Mercury wasn't living alone, he was definitely with someone who's not just his roommate or neighbor, "You mean, you're not alone in here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have a roommate, and a former…partner." the way he said the latter came out as something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Oh, right," she nodded, someone like him can't be single since birth, "where is she then?"

"I don't know, really." he sounded like he doesn't care, or didn't want to care.

"Since when you two have been off?" Yang asked, not to pry into more of his personal life, but to know her limits.

"Almost a year, come on don't bring that one up." he sat on a chair, placing a piece of pancake for each of their plates from a deck he did just for the two of them.

Yang sat opposite him, she wanted to ask what's her name, or what could have happened for that girl to just eventually end their relationship, but still retain as roommates, "Is she going to mind if I'm here?"

"No, she's not going to mind, you're not the first one either," he cackled as he took a bite, the jam overflowing, "Why? You have a plan of staying?"

"Would you not let a girl like me, though?" she tried her best to sound flirty, but she's sure he only took it as a joke.

"So, what exactly are you planning?"

And that question itself alone triggered an idea, a very stupid idea, that she was bound to regret in the end. Yang knows she's impulsive, and reckless, and most of the time makes bad decisions whether she's drunk or not. She wanted to blame Mercury for being such a perfect ideal, but it wasn't his fault he seems to be everything Yang was looking for in a man.

So, it's now or never. All or nothing.

She took a deep breath, her mind on a roll. Is she really going to say this? He will laugh at her, definitely, but she'd just try. Maybe it would work, maybe not. Either way, Yang knows she's going to get fucked, "Let's make a deal."

"What?" that was so sudden, Mercury almost dropped his fork and then laughed at her, "If you're kidding, you better stop now. Look, you're being too funny."

"Blake has a boyfriend now, I need one too, to show her I'm good without her." what was she really trying to prove? It doesn't make sense, Yang knows she's being unreasonable, but it's the only way now wherein drunk nights and more bad decisions could be avoided, somehow.

He laughed again, louder this time, then raised both of his hands as if to stop her from saying more, "Don't go fucking tell me I'm –"

"Yes, Mercury, whatever you're thinking, is right. You're my boyfriend now." she'd just presented herself as another dumb blonde in front of him, Yang's aware of how much she's being flat out stupid, at least he's digging her humor.

"Are you crazy?" he shook his head, if this is some joke time for Yang, she really needs to stop because he's not taking up any shit from her. She's _unbelievable_. "Stop your wet dreams, Yang."

"It's a favor, and it's going to be fair for the both of us, I promise."

"And what makes you think I'm going to say yes in this stupid little project of yours?"

He's right, it was like a slap on the face, Yang didn't know what to say, a convincing one, "I – I can help you with whatever you want, anything, just help me out too."

"But are you that desperate? Why are you so head over heels on that Blake? Is she even worth it?" his tone raised a little, but his expression remains straight. Though the slight crease in his forehead and brows not in its relaxed state, it really tells his mood otherwise.

Yang closed her eyes and then breathed heavily, she wished she'd just shut up, she wished he hadn't asked, "Because she's my bestfriend, for years, and I like her. I like her as a friend, but I also like her more than as a friend. So, you know, I'm a complicated person. Well, she's not into girls and now she had someone whose name is Sun."

"Sun? What a name, do you girls have a fetish on guys named after the solar system?" Sun, Mercury…it's purely co-incidental, right? Perhaps a commoner's name wasn't their type.

Well, yeah, she wouldn't have noticed too if he hadn't pointed it out, that's weird. "I don't know, I haven't met him, but I'm sure you're hotter."

"Why do you need a pretend boyfriend, then? You can just go look for other boys or girls, have fun, and you know stuff like that."

"It's not what I need at the moment, really," she already did that before, but it just won't keep her distracted. It might give her a bit of satisfaction, but only for the tiniest bit. She only ends up thinking about Blake, at the end of the day, that is – if Mercury agrees to this, it would be entirely different, "If you could just say yes to this, I promise once it's all done, I won't bother you ever again. Ever."

"Well, I can't think of anything for you to help me with at the moment," for now, there's nothing she could really be of any help, but it will come soon. Mercury, as someone who seeks for the thrill, this one could suffice for the time being, "But it sounds fun, so what should I do? What should _we_ do?"

"We're just going to act like a couple in front of them, that's it. We're going to pretend that we're…in love?"

Mercury sneered at her mention of the latter, "Big word, huh?" he wanted to say that having to act like they were a couple can be pretty neat, but pretending to be in love can be such a hard thing to do, as something similar happened with his previous relationship and it turned out they were just convincing themselves they were in love, but they're not. He wanted to break it down for Yang, but he chose to remain silent.

She hasn't been through that kind of phase, that's why it was so easy for her to say such words. She was just clearly infatuated on Blake, but it's _not_ love, right? It wasn't love. "I know, but you and I, we seem like a match."

"Well, that escalated quickly. Within a day of getting to know each other, we're now into a fake relationship. We've skipped the friends part, aren't we?"

"It's going to be in the process. So, deal?"

"Whatever, deal."

And then that's it. An instant boyfriend, a fake relationship. It may seem like it's going to be simple and all the fun, but she knows deep inside that it won't be. She's not getting serious, nor does he. Yang looked at Mercury as he stood up, it's not like it's hard to like him, for real. He already put up with her and understood her in this shallow dilemma she has. He showed her a temporary concern, for not leaving her despite being a drunk mess, and for making her stay at his place right after. She also really enjoyed bantering with him, someone who could think of better retorts than her. And to top it all, he's not with her for her looks, or for the sex. Maybe, he just really wanted to be _friends_. Yang felt like a lot of things had happened within twenty-four hours, and for the next ones, it's going to get a little iffy. Now that she's put herself in another rash situation, there's no backing out now, not with Mercury around.

It's not going to last long, certainly, but while it is, she's going to make the most out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what now?" Mercury's voice prompted Yang back to reality, her little trance interrupted for the meantime, by that same lazy voice she will soon get so used to hearing. She still can't believe what the hell just happened, it was so easy for her to say it, but thinking about how can she, or rather _they_ do it – already makes her insides turn upside down.

"What?" she absent-mindedly said, the strawberry syrup on her pancake overflowing. Damn, why is she suddenly so clumsy? Although she didn't want to admit it, that was kind of embarrassing, and Mercury witnessing such act just added more to her embarrassment.

"You've got jams for soups, blondie?" he snickered, and the way he looked at her made Yang's cheeks flush a darker shade of red. Oh _no_ , this is bad.

"What are you looking at?" she rolled her eyes and then chunked in another bite of the pancake, pretending like he saw nothing. _Shit, too sweet!_ The flavor of the jam was her favorite, but she could barely taste the pancake at this point, her throat was itching and she wanted to scream. It was like she only drank the syrup. She took it all in a single gulp, but the flavor was stinging.

Mercury must have noticed her blank face, but it was so obvious how she was just trying to keep it in, but she badly wanted to puke, and he wanted to laugh at her face. Instead, he grabbed a bottled water from their fridge and then offered it to Yang.

She nodded, and forced a smile, but when she was about to get a hold of it, he withdrew his hand back. _What a child._

"If you want it, come and get it." he said and then winked at her. Yang wanted to groan, but at the moment she just can't. Thanks to her clumsiness though, Mercury now finds her so entertaining.

"Give it to me, please." she tried to speak but that only made him laugh on his knees. If only she'd get a dollar for every time he laughs at her, she doesn't need to go look for a job.

"No pleads, just some good chasing, and then it's all yours." there's no way in hell she's going to chase for a bottled water, but she had no choice. She tried to look into the fridge, only to find it was practically empty. So, her throat's going to itch for hours or she's going to get it.

She looked again at Mercury, damn that ever present smirk. He's so annoyingly good-looking, the way he leaned on the kitchen sink was so _enamoring_ and he's not even trying, _what the fuck_. Yang can feel her stomach twitch for whatever reason, and she wanted to get rid of these dirty thoughts. Not now.

"You're so annoying, you're going to get a taste of this fist." she said and then walked towards him, fast, but he was a lot faster as he dodged from her clutch and made his way on their living room.

His apartment wasn't big, nor small. Just enough for two persons, just enough for him to go run around, just enough for her to pin him on the ground, just enough for the two of them to –

Yang chased him off, she knew she was fast, but with him, she felt so slow. That's insane. It's not her place, so she's still being careful with her actions, she's not going to pay for any damage done, if ever.

She continued to go after him, and can already feel drops of sweat on her forehead and neck with all the running that seemed endless for her. What's with his legs and he can run so damn fast? There's no way she could win him over, unless he gives her a chance.

Mercury stood for a minute to check on her, Yang was panting and glared at him, "Are you a goddamn horse?" she said, both of her hands on her waist and is still trying to catch her breath.

"A handsome horse, at least." he went towards her and then offered her the bottled water, again, but this time Yang was being extra cautious and made sure if he was really going to give it or make fun of her again.

She looked at his hand, and then at his face, he only shrugged as a response when Yang took it quickly from him and – oh, tuck him on the floor.

"Really, right now?" Mercury said as he stared at Yang, who's now sitting on top of him and staring back at him too, not that he's complaining, though.

"If you want it, come and get it." Yang winked, mocked him as she imitated what he previously said. She opened the bottled water and then drank from it, the sight of Mercury underneath her was funnier than she thought. Now _that's_ entertaining.

Before she could even do something more stupid to him, before they could even do something more than this, they were both caught off guard when his door suddenly opened and there revealed a girl with short, mint hair.

Her reaction was priceless at the view, Mercury a bottom? With a hot blonde on top of him? _Get a room, you fucks_. She wished she could cleanse her eyes because of that, but then she was quick to regain her composure and just let out a sigh, "Thank God, Mercury Black, I didn't caught your petty ass up again."

"Oh, hi, Em," he faked a laugh as Yang got off him, awkwardly.

"This isn't the first time that you brought home a blonde," she rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. For a moment Yang didn't know what to react, or what to do next, it was so awkward, now _that's_ Mercury's ex.

"Yeah, I know, but she's different," he said as he stood up, carried Yang into his arms before she could even protest but ended up burying her face in his neck. She wasn't supposed to do that, not that he would mind, but it got out of hand. She didn't want to see how Emerald's going to react on this _touchy_ subject.

She never knew their deal will start this soon, she wished she would have time to prepare for it but damn, she never thought Mercury's too damn good in this.

"In what sense?" she said, was she annoyed? Jealous? Yang hoped she's not, she really didn't have a reason to be jealous. If only she knew it's all _fake_ , and she also doesn't have time to deal with something like this, although she has to, "And uh, no offense." she added and looked at Yang, faked a smile, very sarcastically. Damn, those red eyes were taunting.

"She's _my_ girlfriend," he said proudly, and it felt so real she can't help but to be flabbergasted at that almost real-ish remark, the only thing Yang was able to do is to clutch his jacket collar, there's no way she will let Mercury see how much she's _blushing_ hard right now.

Yang's eyes widened as he mentioned her fake label. He just literally acknowledged and flaunted their fake relationship. It was a whole lot different when it came from him, when she heard him say it. Who knew Mercury could make her feel like this? That was definitely _something_. She can feel her heart flutter, her insides were twirling she might puke at him, and she really hoped he won't feel her chest pounding almost uncontrollably.

"Since when?" Emerald asked, still in that same position. It's not like she cares at all, but of all the girls she saw him invite over, this was the first time he claimed a girlfriend other than her.

"It's none of your business," Mercury snickered at her and replied as he walked past her, while still carrying Yang who's now astounded than ever.

They went on his room once again, as he locked the door, Yang took a sharp intake of breath, that scene was suffocating. Who knew being in his arms would be such a huge relief? Mercury technically saved her from more embarrassment, what would have happened if he wasn't there? She can't help but picture Emerald pulling her hair, maybe even slapping her, or something like that.

"Never knew you could be so shy, Yang, I initially thought you'd be the more confident in this fake relationship of ours." he chuckled as he let go of Yang, whose knees feel a little wobbly after all that ' _faking it like a pro but you make me blush so hard goddammit'_ feeling.

"No I'm not, it's just that, holy shit? I wasn't ready, and she looked like she's going to start a cat fight with me or something." she defended as she sat on the foot of his bed once again. She can't look at Mercury again without thinking how he made her feel things in that instant, in that display, when it took her time to realize how Blake made her feel things, too.

"Don't worry, Emerald may look like a bitch but she's cool. Trust me she was just trying to be intimidating in front of you, but you two might get along in the future." he said as he leaned back on his door, keeping his sight on Yang who's obviously not trying to look at him. He wanted to comment how cute she is being right now, but instead he kept his mouth shut.

"Why? Is she always like that with all the other girls you brought over?"

"She really doesn't care, I swear, maybe she just saw something in you."

"I'm not a threat, if that's what she wants to know. Does she still have feelings for you?" this time, their eyes met, and there was no way to avoid each other's gazes. The look on her face, Mercury couldn't pinpoint whatever she was thinking when she questioned him.

He sighed, there was no use talking about this topic again but if she insists, besides she already somehow earned the right to know, "Our relationship was worse than this. All that time together, we realized it was all just fake feelings, she realized she really wasn't into me, but more just finds me as a friend. I guess the same goes for me too…we both thought we're more than that but at the end of the day, we're only lying to ourselves. It just never worked out for us. Pretty fucked up, right?"

"Well, that's…I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." there are literally no words that would be appropriate for her to say about their situation. She wanted to be understanding, but at the moment she couldn't relate.

"What are you sorry for? I thought you're going to laugh at me for that."

She chuckled and then paused, there was something she wanted to ask and Mercury got the look on her face, so he nodded to let her speak up, "After that, I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened? I mean, you two just went back to normal like, that was nothing?"

Of course, she will ask one more time, he already had expected that. Maybe it's a good thing that she's trying her best to know their boundaries, even if there's really no point to, "We're both a lot more comfortable with a set up like this, just friends, and roommates, is all. Unlike back then, it was smothering."

"So, she really doesn't mind if I'm your girlfriend now?" if anyone would actually have an eavesdropping going on with their conversation right now, they will be so convinced that they're a real couple with how they talk about past relationships and crap like that.

"No, she doesn't, really, so don't worry. We can fuck in front of her and all she could complain about is seeing my ass."

Yang can usually play along with dirty talks, but she wasn't ready for that one. Instead, feeling flustered she grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him, "Hey, have some decency!"

With his fast reflexes, he was able to catch it and then threw it back at Yang, and hit her straight on the face, "Says the girl who almost got herself in a viral scandal at a shady bar last night."

"I'm drunk!"

"Drunk or not, you're still a walking mess," he shook his head lightly, "Anyway, you're not setting up any rules?" he might as well ask just in case, before it's too late. Who knows what could their hormones possibly push them to do without these rules? (As if those could stop them, but it might help.)

"Rules?" she shrugged and thought for a moment, "For what?"

"Really? You mean I can just do whatever I want, and do whatever we want? Of course, you have to set up rules."

"Do every relationship ever have to come up with those? Screw it." she rolled her eyes and then raised both of her hands as if surrendering. Yang almost forgot how ignorant she was in this kind of stuff, just the thought alone makes her cringe. Did she really signed up for this?

"So, does that mean I can kiss you right now?"

She almost giggled at that, "What?"

"I'm kidding, if you don't want to, then, screw it. I'm bad at making one, too, so I guess that makes us even. It's a free country, anyway."

There came a dead air between the two of them. For a moment, it was quiet and none of them spoke up again. At least, the silence was comforting and that didn't made them do horrible things to each other, especially not throw things to one another's faces.

It was like an unspoken thing going on between them, but they were just waiting for either one of them to open their mouth again, so Yang took the initiative to do so, "But, Mercury?" she called out to him as she stood up. There's like a force within her that tells her to just try him out, it's going to be stupid, as usual, but it won't mean anything.

"Yeah?" he answered, attentively. He may never admit it to himself, but he was waiting to hear something from Yang.

"You should probably forget that I'm going to say this but, _thank you_. I don't know what might have happened to me if it weren't because of you. Time's sure going on a roll with how fast they become, but I feel like I've known you for quite a while, it's….weird. In a good way." she smiled at him and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek, as a way of saying thanks. Just her way of showing gratitude, no meaning more than that. He wouldn't mind, would he?

"You sound like you're already saying goodbye to me." he smirked as he placed a hand on her waist, and for a moment Yang felt like her feet were nailed on the floor with that sudden touch. Did her kiss sparked something in him, too?

Damn, his face was so close, God forbid what might she be able to do with those lips if he doesn't back off this instant, "I was just trying to be expressive, don't ruin my vibe."

"Don't think about it too much. We're only starting this one, Yang, of course I'm not going to just dump you around. I may be nice sometimes, I mean, what are _friends_ for, right?" he chuckled as he withdraw back, _what a tease_.

"Yeah, right, we're friends." Yang only managed to whisper to herself as she watched him go out of the door.

* * *

 **Sooo, let me guys know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'll be posting two updates (which I've posted on AO3 last month, I kind of forgotten to post it here too because I'm terrible and bombarded with shitload of school work and I apologize for that, lmao. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

She still doesn't want to leave, and she doesn't know why. A part of her wanted to spend a little more time getting to know him, and Yang's not going to deny the fact the she had a good time with Mercury, even comfortable, just enough for her to momentarily forget about having a bestfriend who has somehow made her heart feel so bitter about life in general. So maybe, their deal is something she wouldn't regret. For now.

Because going back in their dorm would mean that she's going to see Blake again, that one person who she used to be so happy with every time they have been together, but now it was starting to be a little far from that. And no, she's not mad at her, nor annoyed. There was no way at this point to describe how she felt towards her, and how she wanted to be distant from her even for a short period of time. Maybe she just needs space, and…time. Although doing that won't change anything, they're still and just friends, but for her, it might somehow put off the weight in her chest.

"Yang! Where have you been?" Blake's concerned tone almost echoed in their tiny room, and Yang closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Not anything about him. If she was like any other girl who would be so giddy to tell their friends how she'd met a really hot guy, she would have done it, but she wasn't like that.

"I'm a big girl, nothing to worry about." she forced a fake smile and she can clearly see the worried look on her face. _Ugh_. This isn't the first time it happened either, Yang's been a self proclaimed party girl, a social butterfly, and she's been spending a lot of time for that since getting legal, but Blake's still not getting used to it as if every time she gets back to her on a morning it felt like she was powerless.

"I was calling you for how many times but you didn't even bother answer." for a minute there, Blake had to make sure whether she sounded like a worried mom or a worried girl friend, though Yang never really liked getting scolded for things she knows she's been doing.

"I don't hold my phone all the time, you know that, right?" Yang can't help but notice that she's not wearing her casual clothes, not formal either, but just the ones enough for her to know she's going out or is anticipating a visitor. Anticipating someone who's not just a friend, like her.

Blake paused, she didn't know how to respond to that, but knew she should have known her better, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that –"

"I was at a bar, you know, just…having some fun," she chuckled, like it was some casual thing to do, "With random people."

"Oh, Yang, don't tell me –"

"Nobody got laid, I'm telling you. I got drunk, and that's about it."

"Where did you stayed over? With whom?"

She let out a long sigh, as if suppressing herself from either shouting at her, or maybe cry. She wanted to shout at her to stop asking, but she also wanted to cry over how she was so concerned about her yet she was being an ass towards her. Honestly, she didn't really intended to act that way, she was just…hurt. And that, she neither want to show or happen, not today, "Blake, it doesn't matter."

There was a moment of silence that filled the entire room, and that clearly indicated something's not right about her, or about Yang, and she really doesn't have an idea where it's coming from. Maybe, it was one of those rare days wherein Yang just felt gloomy, and didn't want to talk. Blake had to think of a better topic to lighten the mood, before she managed to answer, "Okay...I won't ask anymore," she turned around and decided not to look at Yang, but instead at the mirror, fixing the signature black bow on top of her head, "By the way, Sun's coming over, I invited him for lunch."

Well, that explains why she was dressed like that, and Yang may not be that surprised anymore, "What, who?"

"Sun, my boyfriend, remember?" she glanced at her through the mirror and showed her a sheepish smile, "And if there's going to be a first person that I'll introduce him to, is that it's going to be none other than you."

"Oh, why, me?" of course she knew exactly why, she knew what would be her answer, but that simple question just came out of her mouth like she was expecting to hear something different, but it's all the same.

"We're bestfriends, Yang." _goddammit_ , this is the second time of the day somebody said to her being just friends, and Yang might have known how it was true enough, still hearing those words kind of made her heart drop for a bit.

"Oh, yeah, of course, lucky dude. I – I can't wait to see him." Yang almost stuttered, of all times. _Why now_. It wasn't definitely not the best of times, she had been through an awkward scene with Emerald earlier that day, Mercury's former partner, and now Blake's newest partner whom she wasn't ready to meet yet.

Just what kind of situation has she put herself into? Yang didn't chose to be the third wheel, it was the third wheel that chose her. Her impulsiveness really had put her into a more complicated place than she initially wanted. She can't help but sometimes think that it sucks to be her. That it sucks so much to be so overly affected over a relationship she doesn't even have the right to be completely jealous or bitter about. That everything she was feeling was utter pointless and it will never change anything, that she's just making a fool out of herself.

"Yeah, he'll be here in about ten more minutes."

Ten minutes? _Shit_. Yang felt like she wanted to stop the time, that the heavens would grant her the ability to make that ten minutes seem like ten hours. She wanted to laugh at Blake for that joke, inwardly hoping she'd say that she's only kidding, but it looked like she's not, "Alright, I'll just take a shower. I might want to be representable myself in front of the guy, right?"

And before Blake could even answer and tell her how happy she was, Yang already locked the bathroom door and leaned on it, how can her bestfriend be that numb? _Holy shit_ , it was so hard to pretend she was totally okay about it, honestly she would have been happier if only she didn't developed this stupid crush on her. She wished she had the balls to say to her how she's not in the mood to see him, and it's not like she wanted to meet the luckiest guy out there, she wished Blake would just notice, if only she knew how she wished it was her, but no –

Mercury. She suddenly remembered him, she suddenly remembered that one guy whose annoying smirk made her stomach twitch upside down even when they only met, and though it may sound cheesy, Yang knows they met for a reason. She was sure he was there to give her a new perspective, and she will give her best to hold into it.

And in times like this one, Yang never knew how she badly wanted to stay in their bathroom for the rest of the day, just so she wouldn't have to deal with two love birds fitting themselves and being affectionate with each other on a tiny space. She took a shower, absent-mindedly just letting the water run through her body as it synchronized itself with all the thoughts busying her mind, that she never took notice of the time she had spent inside – which was for about half an hour already.

She's not sure herself whether she did that on purpose, or not, and it's not like they would mind. Yang decided to pause the running water for a minute, and listened closely over the door – _oh_. He's there.

Closing her eyes for a moment, as if doing that would teleport her to another dimension far away from them, she took a sharp intake of breath, a long one. And she wasn't even tired of anything, but this thing going on makes her tired just by thinking about it.

Getting herself dry and redressed was part of this, Yang really didn't have to put much effort to look presentable, and it felt like she had to put every ounce of strength for her to force a welcoming smile and finally feel compelled in meeting Sun.

"Hey," Yang greeted as she went out of their bathroom, smiling so wide that if Mercury saw her act like this, he will be laughing at her, "I'm Yang, it's nice to meet you, Sun." she went towards him and offered him a handshake, and she can saw how glad Blake was.

Tall, tanned, and handsome. With blond hair and blue eyes. Also, very charming. _Blake's got a good taste, but I guess mine is better_ , she can't help but thought to herself.

"Well, likewise, I'm happy to meet you!" he returned the wide smile and the handshake, and then shook her hand with an intensity like that of a child. He was living with his namesake, of being named Sun, for he was practically radiating with that high energy and cheerful aura.

"You should join with us for lunch, Yang." Blake suggested, almost about to stand up and prepare her plate and all, but she quickly halted her. Yang would have preferred if it was only the two of them, like the old times.

"You know guys I would love to, but unfortunately I have to meet Rubes in an hour," Yang knew this is where it was heading to, so she had to make up the most believable excuse that could get her out of the hole, "that's why I have to go get some things in my room. Maybe I can make it up to you next time?"

"Hmm, are you by any chance free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be having a date, at the bay!" Sun joyfully announced, but she couldn't blame him for that. Yang gulped and stopped herself from rolling her eyes, looked away instead when she caught him held Blake's hand, then exchanged sweet smiles with one another. If only there was a way to unsee it, she would have already done it.

"Oh, sure, but in one condition." she felt so stupid for thinking this was a good idea. The couple in front of her looked very happy, there was no way she'll go with them alone. Blake nodded, as if letting her continue what she was talking about, "I'll…bring my boyfriend." Yang spat out, and for a sick reason she wanted to throw up for saying that, but then it's there. She didn't thought 'next time' actually meant 'tomorrow' for them. It was no imagination or dream anymore, they will have to meet Mercury in the soonest time possible.

 _Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

It was five o'clock in the morning and Yang can't get herself back to sleep again. After what it felt like an eternal day, she decided to go home, to Ruby, to her dad. Her family. Two of the most important people in her life who can make her feel much better no matter how horrible her mood or her day has become. She has always loved sleeping, but there are rare moments, like this one, where her head's just buzzing with so many thoughts. She had been through much worse before, when she was still adapting to her new prosthetic arm. But this one has been too shallow to deal with, yet she can't help it.

Her first meeting with Sun frankly left a good impression on her, she wouldn't deny the fact that Blake seemed to be really happy with him, and they're very compatible and comfortable with each other. At the same time, it also left her this unusual feeling of wanting to be with Mercury more, not in a sexual or romantic way, but just to get away from her bestfriend's love life. She could spend more quality time with Ruby, or Weiss, Jaune or Pyrrha, or any of her friends, but it kind of felt weird that the first person that came to her mind was Mercury.

Getting her phone from under her pillow, her eyes took a minute before adjusting with the light that lit up her face. Her fingers slowly scrolled up and down, her mind debating whether to press his contact or not, but she really felt the need to call him, even at this ungodly hour.

Still, she decided to press those numbers, come hell or high water.

First call; pure ringing. What the hell is she even thinking? He would wake up just to answer her call? Nope. Of course, he won't. He must have been sleeping so soundly he wouldn't even hear his phone's alarm.

Second call; it was pure ringing again. Yang knows she's being a bother, and she's annoying, but she couldn't tell this thing yet to her sister, and the only person she could tell this, she can't think of anyone at the moment, so it had to be him.

Third call; "Mercury, answer the goddamn phone!" she whispered out loud, even though she badly wanted to shout, she wouldn't take the risk of waking Ruby up just the room next to hers, besides it's so unpleasant to be yelling over a phone at such an early hour.

"What the hell is your problem, blondie?" Oh. And so he woke up, his voice obviously sounded like he's pissed off, very pissed off, and Yang was a little grateful they were just talking over the phone, because she wouldn't want to see how irritated he is at her right now. But damn, his morning voice is hot.

She gulped, and shot upright in her bed when he answered, for a minute she almost forgot the reason why she dialed in the first place, "Are you busy?"

"No, but I'm sleeping and that doesn't excuse you from –"

"I need your help." she tried to sound relaxed, that it wasn't keeping her awake all this time, but her mind already screams so much desperation.

And, scratch that, she doesn't need his help, she just wanted his presence.

"For what?" Mercury found himself talking to this woman once again, ever so loud, and he certainly won't take up any of her shit this early, "Will that cost your life if I don't?"

"Come on, don't be an ass, this is a matter of life and death."

"You're over reacting, so why did you called?" he said, with a low grunt. Yang should be thankful enough that he answered her, even if it took him three times before doing so.

"Are you free today?" she bit her bottom lip, waiting for his reply that felt like there was a moment of deep thinking like her question would expose a deadly secret during an interrogation.

"And what if I am?"

"Good," she threw herself on her bed again, letting out a sigh of relief as if that will be so easy, "because Blake invited me over to her date with Sun and I don't want to be a fucking third wheel."

"And then?"

"And then in other words, I need you." Yang tightened her grip on her phone as she mentioned the latter. It felt so unusual of her to be asking so much for someone's presence, when in the past years, for all her life, she can pretty much handle herself and even beat dickheads with just her fists.

"You can just tell her straight up no. Why can't you refuse?"

She could have just said no, he was right about that, and his frankness was a mere form of slapping her the reality and how stupid she is, "It wasn't that easy, you know that."

"Well, what if I say no?"

"Oh, God…don't make this thing hard for me, please?" Fuck. She briefly closed her eyes, and then hugged one of her pillows as if those can give her enough emotional support. She kind of expected this one, knowing how she's aware of sounding so demanding and untimely, of course he's going to let her plead for it, "Please?"

He took a sharp intake of breath, and Yang was able to hear it so clearly, like he was being hesitant about it but then realizing immediately how he has nothing better off to do with the day so he might as well bite some thrill, "Just make sure this is going to be worth my time."

There was a shy smile that formed in her lips, and she can't help it, "I can't promise you that."

"Tell me the details."

"Six o'clock in the evening, at the classic restaurant near the bay? Are you familiar with that?"

"How romantic." he deadpanned, with a subtle tone of sarcasm because he was never one to do something like that, not even once with Emerald.

"I know, right?"

"And it's dinner."

"Yeah, well, can we meet ahead of the time?" she tried to sound like she was just asking him out casually, but maybe a lot eager than what she intended to be.

"Why? Already miss me?" he chuckled, and partly he wasn't wrong.

"I – I want to go look for a dress."

"Yang, are you kidding me? I'm not going on a shopping galore –"

"Can you let me finish talking first? We'll buy clothes together, and I'll bring my little sister with me. She might help, she knows how to dress especially in these kinds of occasions."

If she can only visibly see him right now, he would have rolled his eyes already, "Why the need to dress up for people?"

That question came out as if that was such a terrible thing to do, and Yang didn't know how to respond before she mustered up something again, "It's not like that, do I even have to explain this?"

"Of course, I know, I was just testing you out."

"What do you mean?" somehow, she can feel her chest thump faster because of his vague answer, it was probably out of uncertainty and for whatever reason, she really hoped he wasn't mad at her or felt like he was being forced.

"To make sure you're not pleasing her, but you're dressing up because you already have a partner."

Yang sighed, "Of course, you're my date!" she wanted to see the look on his face, and she wanted to stop herself from giggling as an initial reaction, but she did. Mercury sounded someone she can't decipher, was that supposed to be jealousy? Or someone who was just trying to be friendly? Who knows, it could be difficult knowing especially talking over the phone, without seeing their faces in particular, "Don't get me wrong."

"So you'll introduce me later, finally." the way he said the latter wasn't subtle anymore with the sarcasm. Things were going pretty fast, and it wouldn't take so much time for them to actually spend a lot of moments with only each other as fake partners. Little did the both of them know how it would pan out, until it ends. One could probably tell, but it's not always in accordance to what was originally planned.

Just go with the flow, they said.

"Yeah."

"If you want this to turn out how you wanted it to be, if you want this convincing enough, then don't hold back."

"Okay, so are you giving me tips now?"

"Just some reminders, or you're going to put us both in the most awkward and embarrassing display ever later on. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I never said I wanted that."

"Good. So, see you later, sweetheart?" a wide, beaming smile plastered on Yang's face as Mercury called out to her an endearment, which was of course, a joke, but she did not expected that. Thankfully, there was no one with her right now and she's completely alone in her bed, she could smile all she want without having to think of somebody seeing her. It was a relief, a huge relief, to have him now.

And she can barely wait to see him. Again.

"See you, honey." she dropped the line thinking of so many possibilities happening with their date, but maybe with him, it might work out neatly.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice coming from her door almost made her jump out of bed, Yang didn't notice somebody actually opening it or knocking, for she was engrossed in talking to Mercury.

"Hey, Rubes, good morning." she pretended that didn't surprised her to death, and scarred her for life. It would have been a lot creepier if she had noticed her figure before she spoke, for it was still a little dark in her room and the sun was just gradually rising.

"Good morning, sis."

"What makes you up this early?"

"I was just checking if you're already here, I think I fell asleep trying to wait for you last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I think I should make it up to you." she gestured Ruby to come in and sit beside her, when she did, Yang never have to think twice of actually telling her about it and felt like a child on the inside when she clutched her arm.

"I have a date!" Yang felt a bit weird but nonetheless still enthusiastic, since when did she feel so excited about having a date? The teenager feels are rushing back to her in an instant, and it felt quite nice. At least she's feeling all of these youngster stuff again other than satisfying her bitter self in shady bars or clubs.

"With whom? A friend?" it wasn't the first time as long as she could remember that Yang told her anything about having dates, or friendly dates, to be exact. So she really wasn't the most interested about it, because it could be just someone she knew of, too. Although her surprisingly good mood tells otherwise.

"With my boyfriend!"

"Oh my gosh, what?" Ruby's eyes widened and held her cheeks, realizing it wasn't a friendly date, but a romantic date, this time. This is definitely something new for her, and she won't let it pass, "You have a boyfriend?!"

"You will meet him later." Yang made silly finger guns and winked at her, as Ruby felt so giddy about this whole thing because finally, her sister is having a love life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y'all here's an update! This is pretty longer and though some parts might be meh, I still hope you'll enjoy this one. I've been insanely busy for the whole month, but now I'm having my semestral break so yay! Btw, to answer a guest's question from the last update regarding if you'll only be able to read from Yang's POV, fret not, pal! Of course I'll take on Mercury's POV as well, in the next chapter, and I'll try to make it more often. Do anticipate though! Hehe ^^;**

* * *

Frankly, Yang didn't expect Mercury to actually show up, but he did. And he was on time.

"Great! You two look perfect with each other." Ruby joyfully pressed her hands in front of her chest, looking at her sister and then at her 'boyfriend', actually very proud that she was the one who dressed them up, "Now is that a double date? With Blake and her new partner?" she asked, her eyes practically sparkling if it weren't for its silver orbs.

And in all honesty, Yang never expected Ruby would actually find him nice. She can't help but to think that it's going in the wrong way and she might be skeptical about it, because everything was so sudden, but gladly, her sister wasn't really as surprised as she had initially thought of her, instead she was happy for her and already showed a great amount of support.

It felt weird. All of these felt weird. But she knew for sure that one factor is that Mercury can really pull off this one and make it feel all real.

 _Perfect_ is such an overstatement, do they really have this chemistry? Coming from Ruby, she wouldn't even have to lie about it. So maybe, they had this strange kind of spark. Yang can feel the cringe all over her body at the thought, "I guess? I guess you call it that way." she said, looking at herself in the clothing store's mirror one more time.

"How can your younger sister have more knowledge about fashion than you do?" Mercury suddenly asked after what it felt like an eternity of being the silent, judgmental type. He turned to Yang as if she had the answer to that, of course her question was directed at her but she just looked at Ruby instead, like a gesture that she should be the one who would explain that.

"Well, you see," Ruby laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck as she avoided two pairs of eyes fixated at her, "I've been with Weiss for almost two years on our dormitory and being the Schnee that she is, she had been into a lot of events be it big or small, and she always brings me over, you know. That means we have to dress formally. I think I've been into parties more than Yang does."

"What parties? Children party? A birthday party?" Yang mocked a laugh, in a sarcastic but joking way. Maybe it was a good thing, because she didn't want to crash a party the moment someone dares touch her.

"Parties you wished you could have witnessed." Ruby retorted back, a few pictures of the places she had been flashing through her mind as she tries to remember them, intentionally sounding like those were the most unforgettable.

"Nah, I'm good, I could turn heads even if I wear a duster."

"Yet here you are, overly conscious of how that dress fits on you." Mercury snickered, if not roll his eyes. He wanted to say how _good_ she looks with that dress, honestly, but he'd rather not.

She knew he won't shut up as long as there is something worthy to comment presented at him, "This is a different story, okay?"

"Whatever you say, blondie."

She sighed, she had always been confident about her looks, but sometimes she can't help but to feel a little different because of her right arm. Her prosthetic arm.

It wasn't an extra weight, in fact it felt real, or maybe she's already used to it. For almost two years now, it had always been there.

"Do you still think I'm pretty mediocre?" she casually asked, turned to face Mercury and then smiled at him. Her smile felt natural, like she wasn't faking anything, though it felt weird on the inside. Getting actually conscious of how she looked like was barely, maybe it was because he said it, but he never would have complained.

"Still mediocre, but I think you'd be the prettiest woman out there if you could just –" he went closer to her and then removed her ponytail, ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it in the best kind of messy way, until his fingers reached her chin, "Better." he smirked afterwards.

 _Holy shit._ Yang can feel her cheeks warm up so quick and she wanted to punch him, hoping she wasn't too obvious feeling so flustered but damn, Mercury's at it again.

She was wearing a white, strapless dress with hardly any prints on it, but with ruffles on its tail end. It was pretty simple, but it looked perfect on her. It was far from her usual, exposing wardrobe that spun men's whims and women questioning their sexuality. This time, she wanted to look at least a bit decent. Flaunting the "blonde bombshell" stereotype still works, after all. And it's not like Mercury would care, really, but for her it felt like a breath of fresh air.

Meanwhile, he was wearing a gray polo shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, unconsciously showing a bit of skin come his collarbone, and black pants that perfectly framed his overall. His silver hair, gelled this instant, streaks were still placed in all the right places and it's even better. He was _dashing_ , Yang repeatedly thought in the back of her mind as she tried to stop herself from saying anything that will push his ego. The fact that their color schemes did really complement each other too was remarkable, and there's no denying in that.

They looked like such a power couple at this point, the kind to attract attention. It's a shame that this whole thing was a pretend, because who would even suspect they're faking it? When they surprisingly create this strong appeal with one another around and no one would turn a blind eye just by looking at them.

"So you like it better with my hair down?" she let out a chuckle, a carefree one. Yang fixed his neck tie, acting like a real girlfriend and she wasn't even hesitant about it.

"Certainly."

But Blake had always preferred her hair in a ponytail, and since the time she was still adjusting with her new hardware, it had been her who styled her hair that way most of the time, sometimes Ruby. It made her then miserable life easier just by that simple act of kindness.

"Oh, it's already past five, we're going to get a cab, sis," Yang turned to look at Ruby and gave her a quick, tight hug, "Thank you so much for helping us, I don't think we'd both get through this thing if it wasn't because of you."

"You're always welcome, sis," Ruby watched them as a cab stopped in front of them, and before they could even go in, "Good luck, you two! And have fun!" she shouted at a distance and waved her hand up high, full of high spirit as the cab withdrew from her sight.

"Yeah, we will." Mercury uttered at Ruby's last words and then looked at Yang, who was already staring at the glass window beside her, seeming like she was already trapped in her own thoughts the moment the engine started to run.

Is something bothering her? It's not like he could care, and he wanted to ask, but of course, he won't and it's better if she would be the one to actually open up.

A thirty-minute cab ride around the vicinity, and no one was initiating any form of conversation, but it didn't felt awkward. Mercury wasn't the kind to speak up first, he'd rather let Yang talk non-stop, and he'd always listen, and would only answer if needed. That kind of set up was present, until the sky was slowly painting into a mixture of vibrant shades of orange, red and yellow, from a simple canvas and the horizon that's going to be a witness in this turning point.

When they arrived at the bay, for a moment Yang wanted to back out from everything and just take her gaze at the waning sun right before her eyes. The view was enthralling and gives off the sentimental vibe, and Mercury wasn't talking either, so she grabbed him by the arm before he could even walk past her. He just looked at her smiling face and wasn't able to protest for he was actually seeing a side of her that was in love with serenity.

"I'm sorry, I was just too carried away," Yang chuckled and lightly shook her head, "but don't you dare deny that the view was beautiful, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather stare at the girl in front of me right now."

"Damn you, smooth talker." she jokingly punched him in the arm and he cackled at that, because his punch lines never fail to make her feel so flustered, even the silliest ones.

It wasn't really far from where they were standing when they took sight of the said restaurant. Just a few steps ahead of them, cars of different kinds were parked with tall light posts and benches around every corner. A well-dressed staff in his thirty's met them as the entrance door automatically opened for them, like that of those whenever celebrities were walking in the red carpet. The restaurant was well lit and organized, buffet tables with different foreign and local cuisines were present. There were a majority of couples everywhere, only a few could be identified as families, then a classic band performing on a tiny stage to perfectly sum it all.

Blake and Sun were already sitting on a round table, enjoying each other's lone company, watching the performers play the usual, classic Sonata while waiting for them. Blake looked absolutely gorgeous, while Sun is a charming one, too.

Mercury saw the raven-haired girl with a bow on top of her head, waving her hand at their direction as if she was so pleased of their presence, "Was that them?" he asked and softly nudged his elbow at Yang.

"Uh, yeah." she gulped, realizing how she had to endure all of the pretend, from her relationship caught up on a date with a person she barely knew, and having to see the girl she likes being so affectionate to someone that's not her. It makes her sick, especially with the number of people around, it was a stupid move.

"You don't seem happy." he can't help but to spurt, somehow, it just came out of his mouth. It didn't bother him at all, but he'd try his best to make it all work out.

"No, I'm – I'm fine." Yang tried to smile, and waved her hand back at her bestfriend. At the moment, doing that felt heavy especially when Blake's not with her.

She was fine being with Mercury, that was the truth but at the same time, deep inside she's afraid of some things that might develop over time. Including "feelings" she never wanted, but a lot more complicated.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, not a tone of concern or anything, but just a plain question like asking a someone how are they just to comply with the conversation.

"Honestly, I am," she admitted, biting her bottom lip for a second, "But just a bit."

He clicked his tongue and then sighed, of course he already had noticed that beforehand, especially the lack of enthusiasm in her eyes, "I knew it."

"Well…"

"If you're not happy with what you're about to see, or do, then let's just hit up some cheap diners out there." Mercury suggested as if that wasn't a bad idea enough, "Just the two of us."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then laughed, "We can't just ditch them like that."

"Why not? We'd be like a runaway couple, spontaneous and shit like that." he motioned his hands in the air, pushing his suggestion henceforth because if he should be honest, he'd prefer to do his own thing at a much smaller, even convenient place for him.

Yang shrugged, a curve on the edge of her lips unconsciously forming, "You know what, honestly, I would love to do that after this."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mercury took a pause in walking, finally letting his arm free for her to clutch until they meet the other two at the far end.

"You're not leaving me, right?" Yang gently held him with an amusingly light weight, countering his gaze with equal…solicitude? The way she stared at his dark, stormy orbs seemed like it was asking for his approval. Approval of what? For him to stay with her until the rest of the night? Maybe.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" being the jerk ass that he was, it was no surprise Yang would think of something like that for him to do. Mercury can't help but to feel that she was a bit mean for her to say such, although surely that's not what she was trying to say, and she never meant it to be an offense but there was a tiny part of him that took it the wrong way.

It was a common misconception, admittedly Mercury doesn't have a lot of friends for the most obvious reasons, but he's not one to leave especially with the people who got to stick with him and stood by him no matter how obnoxious or insufferable he could be. Emerald was a perfect example of that, and look at his utmost loyalty.

"Because I'm afraid I'll fuck this up." she didn't even have to deny it. Mercury can feel how her grip on him tightened as she spoke, and he let out a sigh.

"Don't say that." he said and then started to walk again, initiating her to move on her feet as well and it was like a brave move, him inwardly telling her to 'just face them and do it'.

And there it was.

"Oh, Yang, I'm so glad you made it!" Blake greeted them with a seemingly infectious good mood contrary to what she was wearing at the moment. Everything was black, and from the looks of it, Mercury can tell she was a complete opposite of Yang.

"Yeah, well I'd like to use this opportunity to introduce my boyfriend to you guys." Yang showed them a very candied smile. Her rosy cheeks were so visible and those cute trail of freckles along her nose line, Mercury can't help but to notice those details as she leaned her face closer to him, seeming like she was about to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Instead he cleared his throat, and he can't fake a smile for shit, so he didn't even bother trying, "Mercury."

"I'm Blake, it's nice to meet you." she offered him a handshake with both hands and it took him at least thirty seconds before he returned the gesture with a forced mature, dramatic feel to it, which didn't suit him if it weren't because of his get up.

"It's nicer to finally meet Yang's most treasured friend." _Fuck formalities!_ He wanted to blurt it out right in front of them because he was never used to stuff like that, and it would have been way better if they will just disregard the fact that they have to be formal. All. The. Time. The locality of their choice is already too restricting, so if he would be given a chance to be spared from being too prim and proper, he would owe them his life.

"I'm happy to hear that. Oh, my boyfriend's named Sun. Is this all just pure co-incidence?" Blake held her mouth to stop herself from chuckling due to the information. He thought that Yang must have never mentioned his name before because of the flustered look on her face. What a small universe.

He smirked and then took a quick glance at Yang, "I think not."

"Hey, dude. You've got some good necktie in there." Sun stood closer to Blake but moved a little forward in front of him. Instead of offering a handshake as well, he proposed a fist bump which clearly indicated that he didn't liked being too formal either.

"Yeah, thanks, I like it too. My girl picked it." they exchanged courteous nods with one another and then finally took their awaited seats. Mercury, for a moment, had to think if he needs to act gentlemanly towards Yang, or just keep it cool.

Luckily enough, even though the publicity sucked, this was a buffet restaurant after all. He didn't have to wait for a waiter, hand them their menu books and then pick some expensive crap that will take ages to get served, sometimes not even worth its price value.

Sun told them to go at the buffet table whenever they want or maybe follow them, because he will be accompanying Blake in getting their anticipated meals, whispering how hungry he already was before they stood up again.

"What now?" Yang folded her arms in front of her chest, her tone came out as something that he could tell was chaffing and she was so surprised to see Mercury's attention on his phone – playing mobile games.

"What 'what now'?" he managed to reply, but wasn't looking at her like she wasn't even there. He was about to lift a leg in his chair when Yang held his wrist as if that was her way of chastising him and all he could do is to take a long breath.

She let out a low grunt, "Can you please keep your phone?" Yang glared at him, brows almost knitted in between because she's not dealing with whatever this antic of him might be.

Mercury calmly put down his phone on his lap, then met her eyes with the same stare she gave and that caught her off guard, "And I should because?"

"Damn it, Mercury," she let him go as a sign of defeat, looking at her trembling hand and then took a deep breath before she spoke again, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not yet hungry." he shrugged while darting his vision to anywhere but her. He's now showing his childish insolence once again without the other pair around and he might be doing this on purpose or not, he's not sure himself, or that's just how it is.

"Then let me eat!" Yang stood up, grabbed him by the sleeves and he snorted at the reaction. Mercury just shook his head as she started to head on the buffet table, "Is that how you hold your boyfriend? Don't you think it should be like this?" he took the opportunity to see the flustered look on her face again when he held her hand, her real one.

Yang's eyes almost widened, mouth almost gaping but was quick to compose herself and pretend the act didn't even made her gulp. Her cheeks heating up for a moment that was made obvious thanks to the small amount of blush-on she had put on earlier.

He wasn't even surprised how cold her hand was, instead he was a lot more surprised with the fact she didn't protest but held him tighter, like she was trying so hard to return the warmth he gave. Mercury sighed, he was right about how she felt all this time.

They only separated their hands (without them subconsciously not wanting to let go) when they got their plates and pick a dish of their liking. Yang eyed the Fettuccine while Mercury went with the appetizer already, skipping whatever carbohydrates was in front of him.

When they got back, Blake and Sun were talking and it wasn't long before they noticed their presence as well. They waited for them to take their seat, and that's when Blake decided to speak, "Would you mind sharing how the two of you met? I'm just surprised, she never told me anything about you not until now." those pair of cat-like eyes visibly share the same curiosity Mercury had on why _the hell_ Yang likes this girl so much, maybe he wanted to read through her.

He was already expecting for her to ask but not this soon, and felt like he got choked in his own saliva by the suddenness of it but then again, he has his own retort with that, "On the contrary, she talks about you most of the time, but I guess you could say that she's such a good friend."

Blake turned to her direction and smiled, "Really? That was so cute of you, Yang."

"Uh, thanks." Yang gripped her fork before she could even open her mouth to eat, responding with a monotonic tone without even looking back at her.

Mercury cleared his throat before something awkward fills the air again, "Anyway, of course, Yang and I met at a gym. She's invincible, and you certainly won't get a beauty like hers two at a time, right? But I had the lucky catch." he stated proudly like it was real, and he wasn't wrong. It may be true that they really met at the gym, but damn if he doesn't make it work.

"Gym? That's so cool! I mean, that says a lot about the foundation of your relationship, but for how long have you been together?"

"Does it matter?" he raised his eyebrow, glanced at Sun as well like that question was unforgivable, "I mean, probably not longer than the two of you, but it felt like we're already married." he sneered, and that caused laughter between the couple before he knew it.

Yang chuckled, not expecting that he was actually the one keeping this conversation going and how, surprisingly, could he get both Blake and Sun's attention on him, "As you can see, Mercury can be really presumptuous but you know, he's just like that."

"That was good to hear, there's nothing wrong about being presumptuous. Well, in a matter of right timing we're getting there. Blake is such a wife material, I can't ask for more." Sun held Blake's hand fervently, and she can clearly see her cheeks flushing with red as she smiled, acknowledging the comment. _Why the fuck do they keep on doing this?_

"Well, Yang's different. She's not one to sit up her ass at home, and she'd rather get going and dirty and that's one of the things I like about her." Mercury quipped back at him as if they were on a 'who's the better girlfriend' challenge going on.

"I'm beyond happy to know that Yang's actually dating someone right now, words can't express enough." Blake kept her feeling of delight all the while she spoke, "You're really lucky and I wish you wouldn't hurt her. I mean, I'm not saying you will but, that's inevitable." he knew she was only being discreet as Yang's longtime bestfriend, of course, but that didn't stop him from arrogantly snickering, if only she _knew_ well enough.

 _Oh, please._ Mercury hissed, "It could have been you," it was supposed to be in his head, but thought out loud. When he noticed Blake was deliberately looking at him with a big question mark on her face, and Yang uncomfortably silent, he continued, "I mean, I know, thanks for reminding me but you don't have to. If I had someone like her I wouldn't let her go, lest hurt her. That's the last thing I'll ever do."

How could those words escape through his mouth like everything was real? It didn't felt like he was only acting. Yang can't help but think, and she wanted to ask him so many things that she wanted answers, but knows she had to wait for the right chance. He barely knew her, and she barely knew him. She'll never admit how she wanted to get to know him more, to be his _real_ friend, act like one without thinking how they had to fake anything. Yang's sure of one thing though, is that Mercury's an enigma waiting to be disclosed. There's more about him than his smugness, witty comebacks and smooth punchlines. Maybe they had something in common after all, and she can't wait to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The scenes in italic were flashbacks ^^; Also, this chapter's from Mercury's POV!**

* * *

"So, what happened?" Mercury's brows furrowed by her questioning. Emerald was lazily lying on their pull-out sofa, arms stretched out at the back of her head. Her tone was a mix along the lines of mischief and even curiosity, that he had to wonder for a moment why is there such that.

"Bad." it was everything that he could say. He took his shoes off, tossed it around and barged himself in the company of the other sofa they had opposite of her. He tried to think of another word that would simply fit, but it was _bad_ , because it really was that bad.

"As bad as what happened to us?" she joked, implying that what they had before was worse, and he got the context.

He didn't even tried to remember, but it was so clear; everything he said to Blake, everything he heard from Yang. He was picturing every single of his past actions for the past hours. He knew that he should have just kept his mouth shut, but his mind was thinking out loud. He was itching to say more, but the clap back prevented him to do so. He shouldn't have decided to leave her despite how Yang almost lashed out at him.

He was just being frank, but his honesty was a bit brutal. What was so wrong about it? When it was his principles, how he sees the world around him, that's just how it is. The world is shitty, reality is harsh. Everyone are assholes, and if you don't want to get hurt, you can be one of them.

"I don't know, I kind of messed it up." he admitted, letting out a bitter laugh.

She chuckled, somehow expecting his response with how awful his mood was rather becoming infectious, filling the room with intentional void and numbness, "You always do."

He groaned, even wanted to shout. He wanted to get rid of this unwanted feeling, so he took off the necktie that Yang had given him earlier, loosened the collar of his polo shirt, "Fuck it." he cussed under his breath.

 _"Oh, I understood what you mean. No one has hurt no one. Yang and I were the best of friends, we've fought before, yes, but I never hurt her. And if I ever did, I never intended it." she looked down, stopped moving her fork, unsure whether she said the right thing or not. It was as if Mercury was force implying something out of her, like guilt-tripping._

 _"You know what, fuck it, you're pretty dumb." Mercury retaliated back at her, for them it seemed out of nowhere, so sudden. But for him, it was her. It was Blake. How she had this endearing facade on the outside, how drawn both Sun and Yang were into this "mysterious girl" thing she has going. But he wouldn't fall for that. It's funny, because there's really nothing special about her._

 _He didn't liked Blake to begin with._

 _"Watch your mouth, man." Sun, menacingly, glared at him. It was no joke how his happy-go-lucky and cheerful demeanor vanished completely once you talk ill about his partner. Hell, he even embarrassed her for saying that. But Mercury's definitely not one to back down._

 _This is the part where people misunderstood him, when all he did was try to slap some sense and truth straight to Blake's face, but it backlashed._

 _He wanted to understand Yang, that is by seeing through her bestfriend, but is he the bad guy now that he can't see what they saw in her? It was their first time meeting, but even if it was the first, there was no stopping him from speaking up his mind. It seemed like the aggravation he was feeling has found a way through his words._

 _If Sun's about to start a fight with him right now, he's up for it. But he wouldn't stoop so low just like that._

 _Yang looked at him in horror, how he can visibly see the disgust all over her face, the plead in her eyes inwardly telling him to stop and get a hold of himself._

 _Now is this the part where he was supposed to say sorry? He briefly closed his eyes, took a sharp intake of breath, walked out of the scene before things could get much worse._

 _In fact, it wasn't even starting yet. He wanted to be all-out, but they couldn't take it and now painted him as the asshole of the day._

 _"Mercury!" he could hear Yang's voice not from afar, the sound of her stilettos fast approaching him. He was walking in haste, but she managed to caught up with his pacing when they got out of the restaurant's door._

 _Yang grabbed him by the arm, when moments ago she was just clutching him with warmth that she wasn't aware of, but now she was holding him with force and controlled fury._

 _"What? You're going to preach me now about proper conduct?" he took his arm back, rather harshly and that almost startled her, "I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand her." he spewed the words out of his mouth, tried to see the positivity in Blake, really, but maybe he's just fucked._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she was mad, fuming mad. But it was no surprise anymore since he ruined the day for her, and for the other two. He decays everything, and that's why he was no good in socializing with people._

 _He mocked a laugh, more like a scoff that pretty much added more character to his blunt behavior, "So now I'm the black sheep here? Why don't you go ask her? Why are you dipshits-"_

 _He was cut off when Yang pushed him, with intensity that mirrored how angered she was by his crude manner, "She was just being nice to you!"_

 _"Really?" Mercury ran a hand through his hair, expressing his utter frustration, "Hell, then joke's on you."_

 _He then saw how her palms bawl into fists out of anger, fuck. "Why did you even say that? Did she do anything wrong?"_

 _There was no use in continuing this conversation anymore, because he wouldn't even bother explaining his defense, "It's not about me, it's about you."_

 _"What about me?" she snorted, "You were the one being such an asshole!" she was pointing her finger at his chest, and he could feel like that could pierce through him. Really, Mercury was already readying himself before those fists, especially the cybernetic one, would land on his face anytime._

 _"What's even the big deal? I was only being honest. Was she supposed to be offended by that?"_

 _"Honest? Then your definition of honesty's bullshit!" her voice only gets louder, tone raising by each answer he could come up with. It doesn't get any better at this point._

 _And this is how Yang Xiao Long gets when mad. He couldn't think of a way to calm her down, to pacify her, she was like a dragon waiting to be tamed down. She looks like she could kill him now with just her bare hands, the rage twinkling in those lilac-colored orbs were intact all the while she was shouting at him._

 _Normally, if she was another girl, they'll talk it out and make up with this whole argument by ways of making out or just fuck each other right there and then. But then it dawned to him, she wasn't like any girl. It wasn't that of a big deal, honestly, even Sun just threatened him for what he said. But Yang...Yang was twice as mad as she should have been, her reaction says a lot about her personality, or what she's actually capable of doing once the line has been crossed. Yet again, he was Mercury, Mercury fucking Black, and he could equally match whatever she has to offer._

 _"I can't believe you're trying to defend her now." of course, she would side with her no matter what. And no one could tolerate his attitude except for Emerald, "Fine, you're bullshit."_

 _And with that, suddenly she was rendered speechless. Bullshit. She stood there, silent, like the flame in her eyes were momentarily gone. Mercury, for a second, thought she already calmed the heck down. But he was wrong, and as if on a cue she raised her right fist to land a good blow on his stupid face, but thank God for his reflexes were fast enough for him to block the attack by gripping her trembling wrist, only inches away from his jaw, "Why are you being so apathetic?" her voice fell from an agitated tone to a faint one, gravely a whisper._

 _"If this makes me apathetic, then so be it. I have nothing to do to change your mind." he slowly put down her hand on her side, made sure it was released and in a relaxed state. It was like dealing with another person, and if Yang was a man, hell already broke lose._

 _"Just when I thought you're an okay person, hell, even nice...I was wrong about you." she was about to launch another smack at him, using her other free hand, but this time aimed at his chest. Mercury let her, unlike previously, but it was light weight. Like a punch that was meant to be a joke. Yang curled her fist in his shirt, as if she was trying to stop herself from raging once more, inching a bit closer to him._

 _Now this is the three billion dollar question: Is this finally the part where he was supposed to grab her cheeks and kiss her? No, now's not the best time, not the best option. She was mad at him. Maybe a hug will do? Just like how it works on romantic movies, wherein couples embrace each other after a fight and suddenly all the tension was gone. But shit, they weren't even a real thing. Will that work out? He wanted to try, but his body tensed as Yang looked at him, for lack of a better word, rather longingly, and he gulped. He fucking gulped because suddenly, something inside of him came rousing with thrill._

 _"Who said I was nice? Is this whole thing over now?" he quickly regained his composure by clearing his throat. Maybe this was one of Yang's antics wherein whoever does the move first, loses. Like a tease. And he's not going to be the one who bites that._

 _She let out a loud grunt by how thick-skinned he was, "Seriously, fuck you." Yang pushed him again, rolling her eyes, "I seriously fucking hate you." she exclaimed once more before she walked away from him, overly frustrated by his lack of delicacy, lack of conformity._

"People suck." Mercury motioned his hands in the air, punching like there was a tangible object right in front of him where he could express just how frustrated he was. It felt weird, when he shouldn't care at all. He was known for that, right? Being fucking _apathetic_ , so why should he care?

"What's her name again?" Emerald's attention was still on him despite wanting to sleep. She yawned, her eyes were already closed but her mind's just as active.

"Yang." he answered simply, just the mere mention of her name felt weird than 'blondie'.

"Are you serious with her?"

"I fucking don't know." he sneered, that came out of nowhere, "It's past twelve midnight, can you let me sleep first before you interrogate me again with your stupid questions?" he quipped instead, turning on the other side of the wall and kept his gaze there, staring at whatever ghost along the air there might be.

Emerald hissed, didn't bother insisting anything more, "Fine." was all that she said.

He didn't turned off the lights yet, this shit's going to keep him awake for the rest of the night. _Fuck Yang, fuck her, fuck everything about her._ He forcefully closed his eyes to sleep, but to no avail. He kept on moving, finding the perfect position, but he couldn't. His mind's just awake as him, busy with thoughts of _her_ and why he couldn't get her out of his damn head.

Several minutes passed, maybe a good fifteen, the room was just dead silent, "Hey, Em?" though a bit hesitant, he still called out to her. Maybe she'd sleep talk and he'd get a response from her. Perhaps that was a good idea so she didn't have to remember what was he going to say right now, it would be easier for him to pretend this talk didn't even existed in the first place.

"Mm?" she mumbled, Mercury was somehow glad she still wasn't asleep. Though that might just be her subconscious self answering him.

"You think I..." he trailed off, he had a minute to think of a better term, or just screw it off, never talk about her again. But this girl's got some serious nasty effect on him, "should've hugged her?" that came out cheesy sounding, it was so out of his character, so unlike him, but _goddammit._ It wouldn't hurt if he'd ask, even just this once.

"What? You mean, Yang?" her voice was sluggish, and it sounded like she was drunk. Mercury actually wanted to laugh.

"Yeah."

"I see. So you had a fight with her?"

"Not really a fight, you know, just a misunderstanding." he shifted once again in his lying position, one arm flexed at the back of his head. He sighed, "And she's about to kill me."

"You really don't know how being in a relationship works, don't you?"

"Wow, says the expert." he chuckled. Emerald being half asleep and half awake, and still able to comply with the conversation with much more sense, was bizarrely noteworthy, "Whatever, just answer my question."

"You asshole, you should've hugged her. It should make her feel better, you know. Girls like hugs, and cuddles."

Mercury just remained silent, didn't know what to say next. He decided to just close his eyes and not reply again, he was sure Emerald will finally fall asleep and won't even remember anything she said, or heard from him.

He almost bolted from his spot when Emerald spoke again, this time she sounded so loud, "Just cut the fucking ego and swallow your pride. Jesus, this is why men are hard to be with." she threw a pillow at him, and he just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercury took a sip from his bottled water, consecutive big gulps followed by a sharp intake of breath. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he then sat on one of the gym's black benches, taking a rough break from his current training.

He used the towel that was hanging around his left shoulder to wipe the sweat all over his face and neck. He was still panting from all that sparring but above it all, he knew he was doing good. He has always been good at what he does, surely above average, although there have been multiple times where he failed to do some of the easiest things. That being said, ergo, being sociable.

Meanwhile, his trainer for this kickboxing session, a fierce-looking woman possibly in her late twenty's, left for the meantime. Mercury was actually a lucky bastard for having the opportunity to train with what they call her Cinder, a professional sports trainer who's got all the moves, curves and looks. Men and even women around him secretly envy him for that, but the thing is Cinder handpicked him, and that probably only meant one thing and that she can see such a potential in him with his skills.

Giving him enough time to at least rest for a bit and perhaps use this for a good amount of time - with what always comes close to his mind, to annoy Emerald.

She stopped doing sit-ups and sat on the floor mat, eyed him from head to toe, rolling her eyes afterwards, "Are you trying to impress me?" she spat out and there was a tinge of disgust in her tone.

He snickered, "No, but are you trying to impress my trainer?" he smirked, and she badly wanted to throw anything hard at his face because of that.

"What? Shut up!" she glowered at him, voice louder than before. He wasn't even wrong about it, but damn that's not the point here.

"I'm going to tell that to Cinder," Mercury shook his head lightly, pointing a finger at her direction, "She's not going to be impressed if you're not trying harder."

"Oh will you please shut the fuck up, Mercury?" she continued to glare at him, but he was already having fun.

"I have a mouth, I'll use it."

"Ugh!" she aggressively ran a hand through her hair, "Why am I even here, you insufferable piece of shit." Emerald was suppressing the urge to strangle him right now, once again rolling her eyes so hard.

"I didn't ask you to come with me in the first place, you said you were bored." he said non-chalantly without looking back at her.

"Really now, I said that? Whatever," she snorted as she stretched both of her arms upwards until it landed on her nape, "Anyway, where's your girlfriend?" Emerald knew he's got the upper hand this time so she went for a different topic instead. Besides, she knew that was part of the reason why he wasn't dozing off unlike before.

It had been one week since Yang last talked to him, since he heard her loud, frustrated voice. When her last words to him are, _"Seriously, fuck you."_ and _"I seriously fucking hate you.",_ for a week Mercury couldn't forget those raging lines in his head, how she said it felt like she was spitting daggers at him; and sometimes he just wanted to break anything that's close to him, anything that's breakable. It was so silly, even a little childish, but for some reason all he wanted to do was to reach out to her but his pride doesn't let him.

It had been also a week since he ruined a supposedly going fine date for a lovely couple he only got to meet that day, but eventually they perceive him now as another asshole from the crowd. He's not any different from them, is he? It was such a very asshole thing to say, he knew. Yet Mercury doesn't regret anything he said to Blake, but what he kind of regretted the most was leaving Yang.

It took a minute for him to respond, brushing off those thoughts once again, "Let's just say that I don't know and I don't care."

"Wow, you're so boyfriend material, aren't you?" she let out a mocking laugh, "The perfect ideal." she motioned her hand as if she was trying to decipher her own embodiment of the archetype. Her expression dreamy but in a very sarcastic way, her eyes dropping in an instant and that made him laugh.

Mercury shrugged, "That's me." he opened his arms wide, as if emphasizing his overall self so proudly. Damn, even Emerald had to cringe.

She hissed, "Even if you don't tell me, I know you're still here because you're waiting for her, right?" she stood up and then went towards him, sat on the space beside him before folding her arms in front of her chest.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Come on! Hello?" she punched him on his arm and that made him look at her over his shoulder, "Didn't you tell Cinder you were only supposed to do a three-hour session today? You even said you're not in the mood to train for the whole day but you already extended for another one hour! Are you nuts?"

Well, Emerald's right. She was never wrong seeing through him, with their years of knowing each other, living together. From being roommates to friends, getting deeper with a more intimate relationship which in the end made the both of them realize they were just better off as friends. None of them regretted it happened anyway, in fact their bond got stronger after that. They've been through a hell lot, and the only thing one can give to the other was company, support and utmost loyalty.

He sighed.

 _"You better fight me now, you attractive stranger." a sly smile suddenly made its way across the blonde's face, daring him with a flirtatious tone._

 _She positioned herself in a fighting stance, knees slightly bent forwards while both fists were raised up in line along her chest that began to rise and fall quickly now that his gray irises met hers. Yang can already feel the thrill rushing in her veins, at one point in her life she wanted to see her new limb launched at another person's jaw as hard as it sounds. She didn't know exactly why she had the nerve to approach this silver-haired boy of all people, obviously he's much more trained and experienced than her but it wouldn't hurt if she'd try him, would it?_

 _On the other hand, Mercury didn't know who she was yet, not even her name. No proper exchange of introductions took place between them. It was the first time he saw her in this gym yet she already had the balls to challenge him. What gives?_

 _He let his signature smirk slip across his face as well, showing her a haughty demeanor and that he'll never back down to a girl, "You up for it, blondie?" he crouched himself in a battle stance, up and ready for her to throw the first punch, "Then hit me with your best shot, and make it a good one."_

 _He knew this was going to be exciting._

Mercury briefly closed his eyes when he recalled their first encounter, how he managed to pin her down on the floor when the spar had ended. But he wouldn't deny the fact that she was definitely a challenge, not one that easy to bring down, "Ouch, am I that obvious?" he acted like he was hurt by putting a hand on his chest.

Emerald threw her hands up in the air, knowing she was right, "Fuck, I knew it."

"Sorry to get your ass waiting, then." Mercury couldn't even understand what he felt too. All he knew, it was probably the guilt crawling up his entire system for the past week, for ruining that date. It was going well, but damn not until his smartass self presented on its own and then in an instant an angry Yang was shouting at him and he still continued to be a jerk.

"So you plan on exhausting yourself until she arrives?"

"What? No, who the hell does she think she is?" he narrowed down his eyes at her, "I'm not going to waste all my energy for her. The hell I care." it was so easy for him to say he doesn't care but his small actions suggest otherwise.

"Oh, the hell you care, huh?" she leaned back on the bench, cackling to herself.

"Yeah."

She scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Don't you dare go fucking ask me later on that you should've waited for her."

"Okay, fine." Mercury straightened his upper body then lifted up his arms, as if defeated.

Emerald didn't have to know why Mercury decided to stay. How he kept on glancing right there and then on the door, hoping a certain Yang will come in. Her eyes will never let that pass, his unconscious longing and pretending he doesn't give a single fuck. For Mercury, he was sure it was guilt. At least for Emerald, it was the other way around.

She let out a sigh, offered him a little comfort by slowly caressing his back, "But seriously, what if she actually doesn't arrive because...she's still mad at you?"

His elbows were now rested on top of his knees, then shrugging, "I don't know, I guess I'll just give her some time, until she talks to me again."

A brief moment of silence passed by between them until Mercury's phone came ringing. He had never been this eager to hear the tingling sound of it, and for a minute he wanted to feel some kind of relief once he answer the call.

It was an unregistered set of numbers, and a tiny part of him wanted it to be Yang but that's a little impossible and is considered imagination at the moment.

 _"Hey, Mercury?"_ a high-pitched voice drone on his ear, and he was sure he had heard of it before.

"New phone, who this?" he lazily asked, slowly scratching his neck.

 _"Hey, it's Ruby."_

He had to blink his eyes twice before the information sank in him, "Oh, hey, what's up?" that was unexpected, why would Yang's sister call him all of a sudden?

 _"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"_

"No, no, don't apologize," he stood up and then ran a hand through his hair, "It's fine, I'm just..." he took a quick glance at Emerald before continuing, "slacking my ass off here."

 _"Okay, great. So it's my birthday tomorrow, do you have any spare time to at least grab a meal here or something?"_

He raised an eyebrow upon the abrupt invitation, "Are you actually inviting me?"

 _"Yes?"_

"That's...awesome." Mercury didn't know what to say next, did he hear it all right?

Ruby chuckled softly, _"Actually, it was Yang who asked. I don't know why she doesn't want to call you, but I guess I'll leave that between the two of you."_

"Yang? Okay, if she's right there beside you, will you hand her your phone?" he moved three steps forward away from his current spot, "I have to tell her something."

There was a minute of incoherent noises from the other line. Like a combination of mumbling and whispering before Ruby spoke again, _"Uh, she's here but she said that you can go frick yourself."_

 _"Go fuck yourself!"_ it was Yang's voice, correcting her sister with the F word. He could still hear her groaning and all, while Ruby was just teasing her.

A small smile formed at the edge of his lips unconsciously when he recognized her voice, "Alright, tell her that before I go fuck myself, I'm going to fuck her first, deal?"

 _"Ugh, I swear I'm not hearing anything! Will you two just talk in peace? Without all that profanity and stuff."_ Ruby complained, sounding a bit uncomfortable but in such a cute way no one could ever guess she was actually yammering and that made him laugh.

"Your sister started it."

 _"Wait before I forgot, can you tag along your roommate? If she doesn't mind and is available."_

"Oh, you mean, Emerald?" Mercury didn't know how to react by this even more shocking request. He wanted to look at Emerald but he's sure she already had her taunting eyes at him.

 _"Yeah? If that's her name, yeah."_

Tapping his fingers on his phone, he asked, "Are you sure you're inviting us?"

 _"I'm pretty sure! And it's not just upon Yang's request, I sincerely do too."_

"Alright, cool."

 _"I'll just text you the address of our home, and then the time. It's going to be just a simple celebration between family and friends, and I really hope you two would be able to come."_

"Sure, no worries about that." Mercury assured with hopes of seeing the same blonde chick whom he was waiting for in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _"And Yang will be waiting for you."_ Ruby whispered, chortling.

"Okay? She can just tell me directly if she missed me already."

 _"You better tell her that, you know? So, bye for now and see you tomorrow."_

Mercury was the first one to end the call as usual, without saying anything more. He hoped Ruby wouldn't mind that and that it didn't come off as rude if anything.

At least, this was progress. It doesn't feel like waiting for nothingness unlike the past week.

"I heard my freaking name," Emerald started once he began walking back towards his previous seat, "What was that all about?" she eyed him suspiciously, her arms were still crossed in front of her chest.

"Someone's having a birthday and we're invited." he finally decided to grab his backpack, picked up a random clean shirt which he quickly wore in replacement of his current one.

"Yang?" she asked, a bit confused on who might be that someone he was referring to.

He shook his head, chuckling, "No, her younger sister."

Emerald, for a moment, felt like a big question mark was plastered on her face as if she was given a complicated, master detective-level puzzle to encode, "Okay, I get it you're invited. You're the boyfriend. But me, what the hell?" it was honestly an act of kindness that's why it was little bit hard for her to believe him.

Mercury hummed, pretending like he was actually thinking of an intellectual answer, "That makes you the boyfriend's roommate."

She looked at him with a very unamused expression, "Was that a joke? I hope it's not."

"I swear it's not."

"Or I swear I'll kill you."

"Believe me or not, whatever. But I'm not fucking kidding." he sounded so done with her.

Still, she continued nagging, "Geez, what's even my role here?"

"I don't know about you but I'll be going tomorrow," he straightened his back while adjusting the bag straps that effortlessly slipped on his arms, "Are you going to tag along or not? I can just pretend you're dead that's why you weren't able to come."

"Ugh, you better make sure that's worth my time, or you'll end up dead even before you know it!" Emerald threatened but Mercury already packed his things up and was already heading for the door, "Wait, are we going home now?" she hadn't noticed at all that he was preparing to leave already because she was too pre-occupied by the fact that someone she never met had invited her to her birthday.

"If you'd like to wait for Cinder, stay here. While I'll just message her I already left."

"Hey, wait up!" Emerald quickly grabbed her stuff and then followed him right after. Someone's going to hear non-stop cursing now that she was so annoyed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald knocked twice on the supposed to be the Xiao Long residence, followed by another set of knocking but this time kind of exaggerated and louder on purpose.

No one bothered telling them this was it, or are they just now another pair of lost and misguided youngsters trying to find their way back through a secluded cabin because it definitely gave off that kind of unwanted vibe. They were both sure this was the location of the address Ruby had given them, and they were on time, which is a good thing. It was surprisingly a near distance from the apartment they were living in at the moment, taking only almost fourty-five minutes of their time before arriving at the said home, praying they weren't meant to be mistaken.

She sighed, "Are you sure we're in the right place?" she turned to look over her shoulder and asked Mercury who stood behind her, silently waiting before someone from the inside will gladly welcome them. A part of him wished it was a familiar blonde who will open it for them, but he'd be damned if that was the case.

"Just you wait." he replied while keeping his eyes straight, anticipating someone, whichever of the sisters to appear right before their very sight.

And as if on a cue, the door went ajar then an all smiley Ruby greeted them cheerfully, still full of high energy like when Mercury first met her, "Hey, you came!"

He smirked, "Sure we do." it felt weird for him to see someone get so excited just by seeing him, by seeing them. Who knew his mere presence could make someone happy? It was one of the last things he could think of for someone who grew up with a troubled and unhappy environment. It felt different but in a good way.

But instead of acknowledging his presence first, her gaze quickly darted at his former partner, "You're Emerald?" she happily asked and those silver orbs practically sparked at the enamoring appeal of his mint-haired friend.

"Yeah, the one and only roommate." Emerald snorted a laughter and smiled at the young one despite the latter's lack of introduction yet apparently because of the fleeting feeling. At least she was being natural this time and he could already tell Ruby is going to like her unlike when Yang first encountered her.

"Come in!" Ruby giddily stated while excitedly letting them in, "Yang, Mercury's here!" she shouted, and that's when the realization struck him like lightning as the overall attention of the other invitees were now at them - that now's the moment he was about to meet more of the people in Yang's life alike.

"Uh, maybe she doesn't hear us," Ruby waited for a moment for Yang to respond or come at them, but she didn't, so she just shrugged and scratched the back of her head, "Anyway, I'm Ruby, Yang's sister." she finally introduced herself proper and offered a handshake which Emerald gladly complied to.

"Oh, the birthday girl?" she smiled upon the realization, of course it had to be her with the way she was so excited and high spirited, "Happiest birthday then!"

"Thank you! I'm really glad you came."

Their house gave this cozy kind of vibe within. Huge and wide enough for an average family, and almost everything were made out of wood. It was definitely warm inside, the kind of warm that will make you stay because it felt safe and sound. Totally, the atmosphere was nicer and tranquilizing in comparison to his old home, where his recurring nightmares began. Brushing the unnecessary thought off his head, at least Yang had a much better life than him. She had a place where she could call home, and people around her that she can call her family.

He was glad.

Even when he tried his best to scan his eyes around their home, of course the first person whom his eyes landed on was her, and only her. Whether he liked it or not, whether be it on purpose or not.

Mercury didn't intend to go look for her in the first place, Ruby invited him, or was that really it? At least that's what he likes to believe in.

He saw Yang in a corner part of the living room and she was talking with a guy, tanned skin with ocean-blue hair. She was laughing and he was too, as if they were enjoying conversing with each other. There was this stupid, unwanted feeling suddenly rushing up his whole, like irritation amongst his skin due to some spreading infection. Was it jealousy? Or just plain annoyance? He wasn't sure either. _Fuck, do I look I care? Of course not, fuck._

"Yang! Mercury and Emerald are here!" Ruby repeated, her voice was already loud enough for others to hear but she was too busy talking with this other guy that Emerald had to nudge him hard on his elbow just for him to react.

"What?!" he whispered out loud, scowling at her.

"Looks like you're not getting what you want tonight. Should we make our exit?" Emerald chuckled, making fun of him but Mercury's actually starting to get irritated. He doesn't care about what other people think, but going to a birthday party while your 'girlfriend' continues to ignore you, that stinks.

Ruby sighed, "Wait, I'm telling her-" she was already about to approach her sister, stopping on her tracks when Mercury prevented her doing so.

"Hey, just let her do her own thing. It's fine. She's a grown up woman." he looked at both Ruby and Emerald, and then at Yang. His lips purse into a thin line while running his hand through his hair, this has always been his way of expressing his frustration.

"Are you...sure?" Ruby asked reassuringly, her tone somewhat concerned.

"Yeah."

There were a number of people invited as well, not more than ten though. Everyone seems to be having fun and all, having their own little chit chats and good laughs. Mercury couldn't help but to think he might unintentionally ruin this moment again. With Blake and Sun present as well, of course they had to be there, his presence alone might already irk those two.

Yang still doesn't give a shit about him on purpose, he knew that. He knew that she knew they were already there, just pretending they really aren't there.

Is she trying to give him the cold shoulder now? Mercury will give her that if she wants, even colder and might even be beyond the freezing point if she doesn't stop being this childish.

"H-hey, Mercury, will you help me out on the kitchen?"

Mercury almost jerked back at his own standing position when a familiar voice called out to him. Deep down inside, he was actualy hoping it's going to be Yang, but that's a complete lie he knew beforehand. It wasn't her when all this time he had his eyes on her.

It was Blake.

"Uh, okay?" and before he knew it, those words already escaped right through his mouth. He didn't know what else to do or say, but just to simply comply to it was by far the right thing to do than be a jerk and cause more conflicts between him and her.

He's not going to do that again now that Yang pretends like he's some kind of invisible thing, at least there's another person willing to talk to him in this room and of all people, it's the same person he had shitted on before.

Before he went on, he gave Emerald a clueless look and she only nodded in return. Ruby grabbed her by the wrist and she let herself get dragged in the middle, where she was now supposed to talk and interact with Ruby and Yang's long term friends.

He sighed, at least he's not yet about to do that. Thanks to Blake.

She started heading towards the kitchen, and Mercury followed suit. Somehow, he already knew what's this all about. That's why it felt like a favor he was compelled to do despite the circumstances.

When they got into the kitchen, he was expecting to see Sun, but he wasn't around. It was just the two of them, and surely it was so awkward. Way awkward than he thought.

Blake continued to bake some cupcakes, while Mercury just stood in one part of the room like a stupid, still tree. He was waiting for her to ask him for help, like what she initially said, but there was none. His arms were now crossed in front of his chest while leaning his head and left shoulder against the wall, looking at her from a distance.

No one was initiating the talk when he knew Blake was probably going to confront him about what happened last time, fix the misunderstanding and not add anymore fuel to the fire.

"You see, I'm sorry." Blake began to apologize and then faced him, putting a momentary stop to her baking duties. She can't even look at him in the eye any longer, it felt heavy inside.

"I should be the one saying that."

"No, what you said to me, you were right."

Mercury bit his lower lip, "You know Yang likes you, right?" he sighed, "Not as a friend, but more than a friend." without further ado, he knew he should get to the gist of it.

Blake briefly closed her eyes, smiling bitterly, "She never told me about what she truly felt, but I can see it in the way she looks at me back then. The way she cares about me, how she holds me and everything. They were yearning, and you don't have an idea how bad I feel for not returning those little things. I feel awful. But I _love_ Sun, and I love Yang as my friend. It's...different. But now that you're here, I know she's in good hands. So whatever negativity you thought about me, I deserve it. You're the right person for her, not me. I only cause her pain, and I never intended to hurt her if anything. The first time we met and you were already able to see through me, I guess that applies to Yang as well. _She's a strong girl that's hard to read ever since the accident that costed her an arm,_ as you can see. So I'm very sure that you'd understand her way deeper than I do, after all, you're her boyfriend." she explained, and her tone was so calm and the sound of her voice was so soothing, that it's hard to listen to her without feeling woozy. The way she said each word felt like she was making him understand her very reasons, which made him gulp.

It was kind of funny that Blake was able to say such things bearing the thought he and Yang have been together for a while now. Little did she know, everything was just for show.

Who knew getting into a fake relationship would turn out like this? It was meant to be fun and all, Mercury never thought he'll get in too deep. Does agreeing to this stupid project a bad decision now? But then maybe, this was his favorite mistake.

Just when he thought he was the one being aloof, it seemed like Blake already knew what he was going to ask, as if she had read his mind. He wasn't expecting her to somehow have a tendency of being forthright just like that, "You think so? Until now she doesn't even talk to me ever since I spoke ill about you. You're on a different level, Blake. She'll always choose you." he said instead, looking down on his feet.

"Yang's a short-tempered person, but I'm sure she's fine. She doesn't hate you. If I know, she was even the one who asked for you to come today through Ruby."

"Yeah, her sister told me that."

"See? She really wants to talk to you, and wants to see you. Just be patient with her, and eventually she'll be the most clingy and sweetest person you'll ever meet. Also the most understanding. She's the group's mom and cares for everyone like her own children. She's _that_ amazing." Blake finally smiled, with the enthusiasm back in her eyes now. He can't help but think that's far from happening, but a little faith to her words wouldn't hurt.

Mercury didn't know how to react or what to say for a moment. Confused, he narrowed down his eyes at her, "Why are you saying all of these things to me?"

"I just wanted to clear my mind, and lessen the weight off my chest. I never even told any of this to Sun, because that's a different story. I just know that you'll get what I mean even though you didn't like me, so I thank you for that."

He let out a laugh through his nose, "Hey, don't thank me, I haven't done anything yet."

"That's for listening, and for being there with her."

"I...I don't know what to say." he said, shrugging. Admittedly, everything that Blake revealed to him rendered him speechless. He didn't exactly know what to feel, there's too much to think about it.

Instead, Blake just chuckled at him and gave him a piece of cupcake that she wholeheartedly did, "Here, you might want to taste test this? Anything with strawberry is her favorite."

He thoroughly looked at the dessert, how it was so simple with its pinkish color, icing and strawberry on top, yet seemed like a good munch, "Sure, I'll keep that in mind." he smirked as he started to eat, nodding at her as if to say that she did a good job.

Mercury already left even before Blake managed to finish the last set of cupcakes. Somehow, his view about her gave a different feel with their little talk. It gave him a clearer mindset, when he didn't ask for it. At least, he kind of understood now why Yang and Sun like her. There's something with the way she tries to fix things on her own.

When he got out, he caught a glimpse of Yang only to see her already looking at him with what he can assume was a mix of curiosity and longing clouded in both of her lilac-colored orbs. It almost took his breath away.

When their gazes met, there was this tiny pining feeling that can be felt when they exchanged glances. It was still Yang who looked away first, while he continued to walk and take a sit beside Emerald, who was with Ruby and a certain white-haired girl with a huge side ponytail.

So the current set up was pretty neat. There were four sofas positioned in a closed quarter, with each space occupied while there was a tiny round table placed on the center with a single bottle on top of it.

"Since when are you a dog person huh, Em?" Mercury started, raising an eyebrow at her when he saw how there was a Corgi dog on her lap while Ruby and the other girl were petting him. However, the dog seems to be enjoying the moment.

"Oh Merc, I don't have to be a dog person for him to like me. Guess what? Zwei doesn't like you." Emerald retorted back, and then the dog began barking back at him as well.

Zwei? So it has a name...cool. He jokingly glared at her, "Hey, I took a shower."

"Mercury, this is Weiss." Ruby suddenly introduced, even though he wasn't really asking.

Looking at her with an almost awkward expression, "Ah, the one you've mentioned before? The Schnee girl." he said and really tried his best to sound interested.

"Schnee girl? That doesn't sound nice at all but yes, that's me." Weiss wasn't sure of how to take the remark, whether to laugh or not.

"And Weiss, he's Mercury. Yang's boyfriend."

"Yang's boyfriend?!" overhearing their conversation, that guy with the ocean-blue hair shouted, as if that was a shocker and because of that, everyone's attention were now on him, "Damn, I know you're a tomboy and all along I thought you were only into girls." he snapped his finger while shaking his head. Mercury thought that gesture meant that he'd probably hit on her already if he only knew before that wasn't the case.

At the back of his mind, Mercury wanted to smirk and say to him, _"Ha, loser. Guess who's man of the year?"_ but who he was kidding anyway.

"Girls _and_ boys, for your information." Yang corrected, pointing her finger at him with squinted eyes, "And for the nth time, I'm not a tomboy!" she flipped her golden hair that was lying around her right shoulder, and that made everyone laugh.

He looked at Mercury again, offering his hand, "Just kidding, dude. I'm Neptune by the way." this guy's almost like Sun, but their difference from what Mercury could tell right now is this one's a prick who probably had a list of the girls he hooked up or get laid with.

And, he honestly hated that kind of person.

Staring at his hand before accepting it, he glanced at him with dead eyes, "Mercury." he said simply, like the usual.

"And...we have Sun." Neptune can't help but find their names so silly at this point. Whether it was pure co-incidence or not, three boys named after heavenly bodies or gods in the same room was a little funny, "Wow, don't you think we should start creating a boy group? The Solar boys, something like that."

"I'll probably be the most popular member, just so you know." Sun pointed at himself using his thumb with a huge smile on his face. Mercury even thought he'll probably start out a fight once he sees him, but the boy's a natural nice guy unlike him who's an asshole.

"Hey, the cupcakes were all done." Blake got out of the kitchen, smiling and sat close beside Sun. He enclosed her in an embrace while she buried her head in his chest. Mercury could've sworn these two needs privacy.

"Save that for later! Now that we're complete, should we start playing a game?" Ruby's energy never fail to make Mercury cringe sometimes. She stood up, leaving Weiss and Emerald's side and then sat beside a blond guy, who was with a pretty girl with red long hair, "Hi Jaune, Hi Pyrrha." she waved her hand at them, "Where's Ren and Nora?"

"They won't be able to come, sadly." the blond answered, while Ruby just pouted, making a sad face.

"What game?" Yang asked, chuckling. She was like the only one being supportive of her sister's silly choice of a game.

"I'm sure you guys know how seven minutes in heaven works, right?" Ruby grinned, travelling her eyes at everyone.

"Ruby, are you sure about that?" the Jaune boy asked, looking at her with worried eyes and that almost made Mercury laugh. Someone's afraid of getting laid in seven minutes.

"What? There's nothing wrong about that! Is there?" Ruby nudged his elbow, jokingly raising her eyebrow at him while Jaune just let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Jaune, just let the birthday girl do whatever she pleases." Pyrrha chuckled softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ruby and Jaune seemed to be very close though, but maybe Pyrrha had a thing for his Arc.

"Come on guys, Ruby's now eighteen! She's already legal, besides Dad's not yet around. So I kind of approve it..." Yang winked at her sister, slightly smirking.

"Exactly! So, we might as well start?"

Ruby obviously was trying to hide the playful smile on her lips when she started to spin the bottle. Everyone was anticipating which one of them might be the first not so lucky one except for Mercury.

He was just lazily leaning back on his seat while staring at the ceiling, when Emerald suddenly slapped his left thigh hard.

"What was that for?!" he groaned, voice a bit louder than ordinary when he realized that the bottle, as luck would have it, was pointed at him.

Mercury briefly closed his eyes then aggressively ran a hand through his hair when he saw how everyone was now looking at him as if waiting for his reaction, "Okay, stop staring at me. What should I do now?"

Supposedly, after picking the first person to enter a room, there will be another bottle spinning to pick the second person amongst the circle that will be paired up with him. Mercury wished it was Emerald and nobody else though.

But before Ruby could spin again, Yang stood up.

"I volunteer." she said and then walked towards him, grabbing him by the wrist and Lord knows how Mercury wasn't ready for this.

Then again, for whatever reason he can feel the same excitement he felt when she had challenged him the first time they met.

 _Fuck Yang._

* * *

 **Thanks a bunch guys for continuously reading! I really, really appreciate all of your messages ^^; this story has a long way to go as far as I've already planned out, so do anticipate! /cheers**


	9. Chapter 9

When they got into the closet room, Mercury sighed when it hit him how small the place was. It was too small for his own convenience, full of old and worn-out clothes and huge cabinets that take up so much space. How many minutes more until he could finally get out again?

This whole game sounds so silly and stupid. It felt like he couldn't even move properly; move properly enough not to touch Yang. She was just barely inches away from him, and for some dumb reason he couldn't look at her in the eye. As soon as he realized how close she was now, a lot of inappropriate thoughts suddenly came in his mind, _fuck_.

If ever Yang decides to kill him right now with her bare hands, it would be easy for her to do it and dispose his body there without breaking a sweat.

He didn't have any clear idea of what's about to happen right now, all he knew was that she's standing right in front of him, staring at his soul - and as if on a cue, it was as if his whole world has been shook when Yang gave him a sudden hard blow in the face, strong enough for him to lose his balance for a moment. With the slightest amount of mercy left in her, she used her real hand instead, not the dominant prosthetic one.

Mercury felt the sudden rush of blood up in his veins, he was too distracted by her close wholebeing, for God's sake, that he wasn't able to resist that strike even when he had the skills to block that in an instant, even counter attack her. It was so surprising, and that's a shame for his ego.

He groaned, that was fucking hard, he won't deny that it hurts like shit. Somehow, he wanted to hit her back because that was unforgivable and it caught him way off guard. In that simple punch it felt like Yang had poured her anger at him, bottled up with one whole week without seeing him. Now that she was given the chance to release all of it, she did and it was in the most unexpected way.

"God _fucking_ dammit, Yang?!" he shouted, and Mercury can actually still feel the tingling sensation on his jaw as he spoke. He scowled at her as Yang cut him off with a desperate kiss.

He wasn't able to protest or do anything once her warm, wet lips brushed against his. She was clawing both of her fists onto his t-shirt and Mercury can feel the intensity she was pouring in, and he couldn't decipher what those actions meant. He quickly gave in, even by the fact she did punch him in the face just seconds ago. He then found himself catching his own breath when their lips parted, the kiss ended as soon as it started.

It was too fast for him to realize it happened but when his gaze met Yang's, he never knew in that moment he could've sworn _he wanted her._

The pain he felt in his whole face caused by her was also immediately depleted when she kissed him. She surprised him two times in a row, and that was a record Mercury will never admit to himself. He certainly found his match in her, equally.

It was insane how could she make him feel things that he never felt before. The thrill, the excitement of being with her in this stupid seven minutes, and this is probably the only time he kind of wished deep inside that seven minutes would last seven hours.

 _She was making him all weak._

Yang raised her shoulders, folded her arms in front of her chest, bracing herself as if she was suddenly so shy of what she did. She couldn't even look at him, none of them do. "I, uh..." she sighed, "I've got a few questions in mind, for you."

Mercury blinked twice, trying to organize his thoughts; from her punch, to her kiss, and now she's going to ask him questions. He took a deep breath, before nodding as a response to let her continue.

"About last time, about Blake." she bit her bottom lip, "I still don't know why you said that. Why? Did you hate her?" contrary to how she reacted with such fury from last time, right now it was the complete opposite. She was calmer, like she had a lot of time to think of her previous actions towards him. How she almost lashed out, she kind of regretted it.

"One question at a time, and then I'll ask you something in return." he leaned back on the door behind him, put both of his hands on his pants' side pockets. He already knew where this conversation is going.

"Did you hate her?" Yang repeated, and Mercury had to wonder for a moment why in the world she can't seem to move on from that incident. Blake already addressed the situation and decided to clear things for him, and Sun seemed to have forgotten about it.

He let out a heavy sigh. For him, there was a complete difference between hating and disliking someone. Hate is more of a dignified emotion, an extreme hostility you feel towards someone. It was more of the latter in regards to Blake, "I don't hate her, really. I don't have the right to hate her when we've only met that day. I guess you could say I'm just not particularly fond of people, and I tried to see what you liked about her, but then maybe I'm a blind fuck."

She looked at him as if trying to examine his face, looking for the truth in his steel gray orbs. But that was the truth, so he just shrugged. Now it was his turn to ask her the question he couldn't find out for himself, "What do you like about her?"

Yang opened her mouth as if to say something, pausing for a second, but quickly closed it again, "She's...I don't know. I've known her for years, we've been bestfriends." she said instead, sounding a bit hesitant more than what she intended to be.

What was that? It wasn't the kind of answer he was expecting at all, "You know that's not my question, Yang. I didn't ask your relationship with her, I asked what do you like about her?"

Mercury made himself clear with his questioning but it seemed like Yang wasn't in the right mind to even answer that. For a moment, she looked like she was lost in thought, yet still she didn't decided to speak.

"Nevermind," realizing he shouldn't have asked that, he briefly closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Your turn."

"Why did you say that?" Yang was quick to ask him again, but when it's her turn to answer, not even a word came out of her mouth.

"That she's pretty dumb?" he snickered, recalling the time he called out Blake for that, "Because she acts like this perfect girlfriend and pretends everything is alright between the two of you."

With his last statement, Yang's expression suddenly shifted into something he couldn't pinpoint. Her irises deemed of hurt, and hopelessness, an overall reflection of held back feelings, "What do you mean?"

Mercury had to make sure if he was going to say this, or if he should've kept his mouth shut, but then she was eager for an explanation, "Because I think she's not completely clueless about what you felt towards her, and I kind of just implied something, like guilt-tripping, and look at how she reacted."

Yang remained silent, seeming like she was trying to process whatever he just said, so Mercury continued, "She's not just into you. That's pretty much the bottomline of it."

And with that, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When their gazes met once again, she asked, "How can you say that like you were so sure?"

 _She actually told me,_ Mercury wanted to say. Yet he knew this wasn't the right timing, but eventually he will have to later, "I just...know."

Yang didn't look pleased, and of course Mercury was aware of how terrible he was at lying. He can even hear her breathing, and how she kept her view lingering anywhere but him. Her body almost stiffened, while drumming her fingers on her arm.

"Okay, nothing else? My turn." he straightened his posture, trying to wait for her reaction but she seemed so somber at the moment, that Mercury can't help but to hold her cheeks and make her look at him once again in the eyes, "Why did you reacted that way?"

There was a small smile that began to form on the edge of her lips, as she held both of his hands, "I know I reacted too much, I'm sorry about that."

It was a relief for Mercury to see her held him back, instead of shoving him off which he initially expected, "I'm not asking for an apology."

Somehow, Yang got rid of the tension she had when she felt his warm touch, "I just thought what you said was rude, and it truly was, and that it was a dick move."

He let go of her, and then crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You said you hated me, right?"

She shook her head lightly, moving a step forward close to him until he could practically see the freckles along her nose line, "I don't hate you, I was just so mad that time that I blurted it out, without thinking obviously."

Mercury took a sharp intake of breath, just so he could relax himself now that there was barely a gap between them.

He nodded once, clicking his tongue afterwards, "Then what was that punch for?"

"That was for being a dick last week." Yang quickly countered, lightly punching him on his chest and that made him snort.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you kissed me now?"

Yang chuckled softly, "You had the chance to do it last time, remember? I'm going to lie if I say I didn't wait for you to do it, but you really didn't and that angered me more than I should." she hid her face using both of her hands, tone so shy that Mercury wanted to hug the hell out her because she was being this _darn_ cute, "I know it sounds so silly, besides I haven't seen your stupid face for a week." she absolutely looked like a teenager confessing to her crush right now, and she was actually blushing.

Mercury laughed, finding her so amusing right now, "So that was why you were extra mad at me?" he was about to lean in close to her face when there was an exaggerated knock on the door, almost startling the both of them.

"Your time's up!" it was Emerald's voice so loud straight from behind, and Mercury can't tell if she overheard their conversation or did an eavesdropping this whole time.

"You can't make a baby for seven minutes, lovebirds!" Ruby's voice followed right after, with her infamous giggling.

Yang sighed, smiling at him when she opened the door at his back; and that's when they saw how everyone was looking and laughing at them.

Mercury smirked, _it was a short but fun time._

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be posted next year, stay tuned! Advance Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, guys! Thank you as always for reading ^^;**


	10. Chapter 10

**An update! Might be meh but at least it's kinda long. Thoughts? Also how's 2018 so far, fellas? ^^;**

* * *

It was past twelve midnight already when Emerald couldn't even lift herself up because she was so drunk at the moment, so drunk she almost puked at Ruby who was the one helping her get up, but always to no avail.

However, Mercury didn't drink anything, just plain water. So that means he's completely sane and maybe he did that to fetch his roommate if she ever was out of her mind, and she surely did.

Drunk Emerald really wasn't a likeable situation, she's worse than Yang as far as he could tell from his own experiences with them. Mercury rarely ever drink, but when he does, he's always got high tolerance and was always sober. For him, that was a good thing.

It was never his and Emerald's thing to actually drink, but since it was Ruby's eighteenth, she decided to show the younger one how it's done which eventually ended up a disaster like this.

Everyone went home already, although tired from all the games and other energy-draining activies, overall it was a very enjoyable birthday party. Blake, Sun and Neptune grabbed a cab together, then Weiss got escorted by her personal driver, while Jaune's still a wimp who never got to drink a shot, so he drove a tipsy Pyrrha back home.

And with all of that, there was still no sign of their dad, or anyone who's older. In rare times like this, Mercury wanted to go home, because this is not a good idea.

He insisted on getting a cab instead, but Ruby was too nice to think of their well-being to offer their home for them to stay the night.

"You should probably spend the night here, Emerald couldn't even have her eyes open for a minute! She's _that_ drunk." Ruby said, looking at Emerald who was snoring so badly at one sofa.

"Wow, am I like that when I'm drunk?" Yang can't believe how Emerald looked so wasted right now, but at the same time she finds it funny.

Mercury chuckled, "Em's worse, I must say."

"It's also pretty late, come on, it's okay."

"What about your dad?" he asked, because just the thought of their Dad suddenly barging in during midnight or the morning after makes him nuts, even though he hasn't met him yet.

"Don't worry, he's still on a business trip and he'll return next week." Yang said assuringly.

"Really?"

Ruby nodded once, "Yes, really."

Mentally slapping himself, Mercury knew he had no choice. This was the best option at the moment, especially with Emerald's current state, he wouldn't risk getting strangled by his roommate.

While Emerald had it bad, Ruby proposed on sleeping on the sofa just opposite her and not on her room this time. This girl's too kind and pure, Mercury thought. Knowing his place, of course he had to sleep on the other vacant sofa. After all, there were four, and the other left can be for Yang but she still went for her room.

"Goodnight, Rubes." Yang gave her sister a peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight, sis." Ruby said, almost faintly with droopy eyelids.

Yang slowly went for the upstairs, "Goodnight, Merc." she said, glancing back at him as she stopped on a track midway.

"Goodnight." Mercury replied simply.

She tightly held a railing on her side, her mind jarring whether to should say this or not, "Oh, and- hey, if you ever can't sleep, you can always come to my room. I have a spare comforter there, you know, plus my aircon's on." she added, awkwardly smiling.

Mercury seemed alright about it, so he only nodded, "Okay."

When Yang went up, that's when he decided to turn the lights off.

Finding the perfect sleeping position was always the hardest part whenever he's not on his own bed. He didn't want to admit it himself, but what makes it much harder this time is Yang. How can he sleep properly if she was practically just on the other side of the room? How can they let them stay over their house just like that? How can they trust them so easily? There were so many what if's bugging his busy mind.

An hour went by so quick. He continued to move, turning from one side, to the other side. Lifting a leg up, flexing an arm, name it. He was like a dying mosquito at this point, and he wanted to shout because he just can't fucking sleep.

So he finally decided to accept Yang's offer.

Mercury stood up, made sure Ruby was already sleeping before he went upstairs and headed to the first room which he's certain was Yang's.

There was hesitation at first. Maybe she'll get mad if he had woken her up, or maybe she's not yet sleeping. Either way, he took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

"Hey, blondie, I-" he began, but was immediately cut off when it opened. Surely, Yang was still up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's almost quarter to two, and I'm still wide awake." Mercury tried to look away, almost gasping at the sight of her right now. She was wearing a white sweater that's exposing her left shoulder, partnered with black shorts. How can someone look so good yet so simple? Or maybe, his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

"You know what, same. Don't worry, I'm not yet sleeping, I'm as awake as you." Yang wanted to smirk, her expression screams 'I knew it, you'll come' when their burning gazes met. So she gestured her hand for him to go inside, and he did without further ado.

"Is Ruby already sleeping?" she asked, walking towards her bed.

"Yeah, she had it easy. I think she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes, I can even hear her faint snores and all."

"Really? That's so cute." Yang said, smiling, "So, why can't you sleep?" she asked, lazily dropping on her bed.

Mercury shrugged, glancing at the space beside her, "I don't know, maybe I'm finding a reason to talk to you."

"Shit, that's smooth. So what do you want to talk about?" there was this kind of playful tone in her voice as she spoke, patting the space she knew Mercury was eyeing at.

 _This is so not a good idea_ , he kept on reminding himself at the back of his mind, but this girl in front of him was so _magnetic_ he couldn't just possibly refuse her. Despite all the second thoughts, he still sat beside her, leaning his back on the headboard while trying his best to look comfortable, "Blake talked to me earlier if that wasn't obvious enough. When I got out of the kitchen, you were already looking at me. Guess what she told me?"

Yang laughed, "Now is this a round two for seven minutes?"

Recalling his earlier talk with Blake, Mercury let out a sigh, "Honestly, she knows."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Knows what?"

"That you like her more than as a friend." he looked at her in the eye, but she quickly broke the contact. That movement alone says a lot.

"Well, that sucks." Yang replied with a flat tone, biting her lower lip in disappointment.

He shouldn't have told that, because she obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about it. And to make up for it, Mercury quickly thought of a retort that will certainly come out more as a joke, "Fuck, she even told me that I was the right person for you. If only she knew how we've been faking it since day one."

There was a minute of silence, and Mercury could've sworn that was even colder than the temperature the aircondition had given them.

It was until Yang brought herself up in a sitting position, leaning back on the headboard as well as she curiously looked at him, "Do you still think we're faking this?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

Mercury gulped, not sure how to take that question, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging, "I just don't feel like we're even pretending." Yang carried her legs in front of her chest, embracing them as her chin rested on her knees.

A smirk then made its way across his face with the sudden notion, "So do you like me now or something? For real?" he couldn't help but ask, his tone was somewhat jesting but the seriousness was intact.

"I guess? Not like the way you think, though. I'll have to admit that I wanted to get to know you more, and be your friend. I hope you'll let me." averting her eyes at his, Yang meant every word that escaped right through her mouth. She always had this growing feeling for all this time, curiosity over his soul the more she gets to spend time with him.

"We're already friends, aren't we?" and he never failed to make her get so glued up to those deep, gray irises that possess so many allusions that Yang can't seem to point out.

"Friends, huh?" she chuckled, "You know, it's...honestly not that hard to like you." it came out more like a confession that wasn't meant to be said in the first place. A confession never meant to be heard, a feeling too fast to conclude.

"Because you like everyone, blondie." he quipped back, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I mean, I feel like we just have this _something_ in common."

"And what's that something in common, then? I bet you've used that line to your bestfriend already."

"Not sure, but I'll figure that out." Yang pouted, "And hey, I might have said this to her but I'm serious. I think we share similarities I couldn't have ever imagined."

"Well, you better not fall for me once you find out." he snickered, but the yapping sound he just made quickly died away the second it came out. Yang knew his words might be a little too confident, but behind those were things he didn't want to talk about.

Fighting his occassional tendencies of suddenly spacing out, he added, "Kidding aside, I'm...I'm a mess. My life's a storm that's better kept buried, and hidden." although that was a bit vague on her part, Mercury was being ambiguous on purpose. He didn't want to feel anything that's real, anything that will make her stay.

After all, it was their deal, right? That once this is all over, Yang will never bother him. Ever again.

But that didn't taint whatever Yang's beliefs were, "We're both a mess. A beautiful mess. And if I have to dive in your storm, I'll go down deeper." she said with a comforting smile on her face, and that made him smile at her back, but bitterly.

Uncertainty was now clouding both of his orbs, as he tried to get rid of sudden flashbacks that he so desperately tried to forget. Those scars, of the beaten and the damned, he didn't want Yang to see.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard so that he could stare at the ceiling instead, "You're saying that way too fast. You don't know me at all, Yang, but I guess I couldn't blame you." he may not be looking directly at her, but his inkling were all meant for her to understand.

"But why?" she quickly asked, her voice raising a bit, "Is it too late now to try, to know you better? Why do you sound like you're already pushing me away?" with the way she straightened her posture as she tried to meet his gaze, something tells Mercury that it won't be easy for him to just forget about everything once it's all done.

"Don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to feel any attachment towards me, if ever some inevitable things happen and I might just...disappear. For good." here he was again with his version of the truth and honesty, and he clearly heard her let out an irritated grunt after he spoke. Mercury remained looking at the ceiling, though.

Yang's lips then purse into a thin line, her palm curling into a fist as she punched him on his arm, " _Please_ don't say that."

She folded her arms in front of her chest afterwards, frowning at him badly while he just chuckled, "Ouch, that hurt." Mercury pressed his hand on the spot that Yang had managed to inflict, shaking his head lightly.

Moments of silence came by, and the only source of noise was the one coming from the aircondition. Mercury had time to observe her room: it was pretty simple and typical for someone her age, band posters hanging on the wall, stacks of papers and piles of unopened books within a small shelf. Majority of the wallpapers were brown, but there were also some orange to add vibrance.

He wanted to assume Yang was a college dropout but then she suddenly began to talk, "I'm currently taking a Marketing course, in case you'd ask." it was as if she was able to read his mind and that was honestly kind of bizarre for his part.

Mercury nodded in response. He wanted to say he used to be a Film major until he got suspended for a month, apparently for public shaming a professor everyone of his classmates hated. One month is already long enough to have a good time, and having regrets was never his thing, in fact he did them a favor. Well, he will still pursue his course once the suspension gets nulled.

Suddenly, Yang's mood drifted from being too preoccupied with the prior silence, to something he could tell was gloomy, "Did Blake even told you anything about the time she left when I had the toughest time of my life?" her voice was low, but she was smiling bitterly, though her eyes were...sad.

"No, what happened?" normally, Mercury would've said just a single 'no' if it was another person, but he instinctively asked her what happened before he was even aware the following question had already escaped his mouth.

Yang started to narrate with a dreary sigh, "It was almost two years when it happened. I had this crazy, severe headache while I was driving my way home from school, riding my motorcycle and then the next thing I knew - I was being rushed to the hospital without my right arm."

 _Fuck, so that's why._ Mercury took a deep breath as he tried to let that information sink in, but while doing so, he can't help but remember what happened to his legs in that case. His own pair of cybernetics that he still kept a secret from her till now. It was beyond terrifying just the thought of it, his body began to tense, until Yang's voice snapped him out of his trance.

She continued, "Blake was there at first, but after a week, she suddenly just left me. Left us. Left Vale. I know it's for her good, for her future because she just got accepted into a prestigious university in Menagerie, but she never told a word about it. We only found out after she already left. It's what she wants, what her parents want. Her dreams, and goals, it's already right there in front of her. I want her to be happy, but with her gone while I was stuck in misery having to cope up with stupid triggers and the loss of a limb, fuck it. It wasn't easy, I felt abandoned and shit. I needed her there for me but, she just left." her voice then becomes wobbly, and will crack at anytime. She closed her eyes for a minute, before breathing heavily as if doing that will put her emotions at ease.

Certainly seemed like recalling a distant memory, Yang unconsciously bawled her right fist into the bedsheet, and Mercury's vision won't let that pass, "And then after a year, I was still recovering from the trauma and adjusting myself with this new arm. She came back, and when she came back, she's already with someone. Just how stupid can I still be, hoping for her attention once again when she's obviously so in love with Sun? They can't be separated. I only met him actually the same day as I met you, it's funny, to be honest. I tried to feel normal but I can't, and you know what I'm so glad that I went to the gym that day. I've been spending weeks in shady bars or clubs, but it's not helping, I just feel much worse. I'm a wreck, I don't want to get into a relationship, I just want to feel being loved by someone...that's not Dad, and Ruby."

Spitting out those lengthy lines, for Yang it felt like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Emotions were building up inside of her, but with Mercury around, who was just there beside her silent, listening to her intently felt unusually...comfortable. He's someone who wouldn't judge her for being her, for feeling things she wasn't supposed to feel in the first place, and for everything she's done. Deep down, she was just so glad for his close presence that it's actually making her stomach twitch for whatever reason.

Mercury took this as signal for him to finally say something. Still unsure of how to absorb everything he heard from her, he clicked his tongue, "So, were you mad at Blake because of what she did?"

Yang blinked once, then twice, "At one point, yeah. I was so mad at her, but that doesn't mean that I hate her, and then we became dormmates again like the old times."

He flexed both of his arms upwards, until they landed on the back of his head, "I get why you're mad. Unreciprocated feelings sucks, don't you think? But you still seem to like her till now."

"Because apparently, I'm Yang 'stuck in bestfriendzone' Xiao Long. And you know, feelings don't disappear right away."

"You'll never get over her if you keep on being like that."

"Like what?"

"Making yourself do things that's not taking you anywhere, not making you any better."

Tilting her head on the side so she could get a better view of his nice angle, Yang let a smile form on her lips, "That's why I had this stupid deal with you, right? At least, I can somehow see myself improving bit by bit and with you being around, just feels different."

Mercury jokingly narrowed down his eyes at her as he crossed arms, "Why? Because we're of the opposite sex and both sharing the same damn bed?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Don't be a smartass."

"It runs in my blood."

"Fuck you."

Glancing at the wall clock just above her door, he realized how time seemed to fly with her voice the only thing he actually liked hearing right now. And even at the current hour, Mercury finds it strange how they were both so awake like it's an active daytime. Despite the room temperature, maybe it was their body heat that still keeps them up.

He let out a sigh, a long and heavy one, "I guess honesty hour's always at midnight, huh? Were you drunk?"

"Excuse me? I just don't want to embarrass myself in my own house. I don't want my sister to see me like that." she said in defense, shaking her head lightly.

"You know what, honestly, I was just here for the thrill and all. I never knew you'd eventually tell me a part of your life story, and I never thought we'd be this close to each other's faces, and I never-"

For the second time around, Yang slammed her lips against his, closing the gap between them. Mercury quickly returned the affection by kissing her back, and in no time she was already on top of him. Her hands were cupped to his cheeks, while his were pinned to her waist. The kiss was passionate but there was also this needy feel to it, perfectly mirroring what they were trying to find in each other right now - warmth, understanding, intimacy.

"Wait, we're not going to do this tonight. Not in your room, not in your house, not with your sister around." Mercury softly chuckled as they parted, pulling away from her first. He smirked when his gaze met hers, chuckling at her flustered expression.

Yang bit her lower lip, realizing what she had just done, "Right. I know, I'm sorry, it's just a spur of the moment kind of thing." she muttered, looking away as she awkwardly removed herself from his lap, sitting beside him then quickly grabbing a pillow to cover the shade of red now flushing her entire face.

He took a deep breath thinking what could have possibly happened more if he wasn't quick enough to stop both their sexual exploits, "I may want to do this with you right now, but if you can't set up rules, I have my own."

"Mind sharing it to me then?"

"No doing _it_ unless you're in my place."

That earned him a cocking eyebrow at his direction, "Wait, what the hell? Since when are you censoring your language? I can't keep up with you."

"I'm a man of etiquette and honor. I don't break the rules, I make them." he proclaimed a bit too haughtily but in a very mocking way. Mercury was sure that he looked too cool for it, that he can imagine Emerald cringing at him because of that.

Yang bursted out laughing, "Damn, you're so - Shut up!" she threw her pillow on his chest, and he can't help but snicker because of her reaction, which he finds so cute.

"Don't worry, it'll happen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is-**

 **The Blacksun chapter I kinda owed you guys who were here for this ship xD**

* * *

"Dang, your dad will kill me for this." Sun whispered to himself as he very carefully assisted Blake in walking straight until they get to their doorstep.

He insisted to just carry her bridal style instead, so she wouldn't have to put effort, but Blake said she can still manage. One arm around his shoulders while her boyfriend's hand was on her waist, holding her like she was some kind of fragile glass that one wrong move and he'll easily lose her.

She gave him the keys and with an exasperated sigh, Sun shoved them onto the doorknob and it quickly went ajar.

Still so careful of his movements, deep down he wanted to blame himself for letting her take not just one or two shots, though he was sure not more than five. Blake doesn't even drink, only on special occassions, and always had low tolerance.

But then again, it was Ruby's eighteenth, and she's finally legal. It was a blast despite it being more like a simple get together than a birthday party. For him, the important thing here is they both had fun, and were happy.

When they got in, Blake suddenly held his cheeks with a sheepish smile on her face. That caught him off guard. Rosy pair of cheeks, which he'd assume probably because of the alcohol, and those yellow cat-like eyes gazing at him like he was the only person in the world right now.

Sun gulped, his heart started beating erratically inside his chest with the anticipation of what Blake might do next, and even if he badly wanted to just let her rest, it felt like his feet were nailed to the floor when she kissed him.

Her lips had always been soft and warm, and this wasn't the first time they did it - but it was their first inside the Belladonna household.

Normally, Blake will never do this. Never. But damn, her soul might have gone to somewhere else, thus leaving her like this.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, their kiss started as slow, then grew more passionate which they never have done before. Usually it was just short, sweet kisses, and simple pecks on regular days. From what his vivid memory coud recall, they only made out once, during that one time Blake was extremely down. Apart from that, nothing, and there was never a follow up. So this was new, and for Sun this might be one of those cool dreams he didn't want to wake up from yet.

He parted his lips from hers, whispering out loud, "Blake...! Y- Your dad will surely kill me twice now. Like he's going to kill me first, then resurrect me, only just to kill me again." catching his own breath, he dared to glance at the stairway to see if ever there was a Ghira whose death glare never failed to send chills down his spine.

Ignoring his words, Blake just chuckled at him and buried her face in his neck. He sighed as he embraced her tight, feeling her warm breath sweeping against his skin.

And just in time, as if his mind had just conjured the last person he wanted to see at this state; Ghira came straight from the restroom, clearing his throat exaggeratedly, not once but twice.

That made him face her father wide-eyed, still holding Blake in his arms. Ghira raised his eyebrow at him, arms crossed while tapping his right foot as if waiting for him to do the talking first. It was like an unspoken rule between them that just by the look he gave him, Sun felt compelled to explain why his daughter came home this late, and he wanted to add even more clingy and touchy in rare times like this.

"Uh, sir," Sun lingered his vision around their living room to look for the time, _12:52AM_ , "Blake really enjoyed our friend Ruby's birthday celebration. Some things just got legal for her, so you know, the usual stuff." he laughed awkwardly, trying to mask the nervousness slowly creeping through him.

"I told you to drop her off by ten." Ghira's tone was stern, though not at all threatening, but for Sun it sounded so.

"Dad, come on, don't be like that. Me and Sun just had a good time together, and if anything, I would've not reached home by now if it weren't because of him." Blake said.

Ghira took a deep breath. For a moment, he couldn't keep his eyes off the way Sun was holding Blake, until he clicked his tongue, "Okay, I'll spare you this night. Now take her to her room, then leave immediately. Aye, _son_?"

It wasn't very frequent when Ghira referred to him as 'son'. Only in those occassions where he did a good job on a certain thing, and then he gives him a fatherly pat on the back, inwardly telling him 'you should be proud'.

"On it, sir." for Sun, hearing that alone was already rewarding enough for his part; because it just means approval, even though Ghira tried to be strict at all times.

But before Sun could even get going, Blake spoke again, pulling away from him then turning to look at her father, "Dad, I don't want to be in my room right now. Just let me sleep here. In the couch, I mean. And Sun won't leave..."

This time, Ghira sighed in defeat. If his daughter's completely fine about it, then he should be too. And if Kali was here, she would've already told him to _'Just leave the children alone and do their own thing. They're adults.'_ in her most chastising voice. "Alright, alright. If you say so, Blake. Goodnight," he said instead, "Just...keep things - child-friendly." he reminded them one last time before fully going upstairs.

A huge sigh of relief escaped his mouth, and he can't help but smile at Blake for what she said. It had always been a challenge being with her, though it wasn't obvious, but everything had been worth the stake if it meant being together and there for her.

 _Six months._ It took him six months to pursue Blake and finally hear her sweet 'Yes'. With of course, lots of effort and constant persistence. Though he was from Mistral, he and Blake met at a university in Menagerie and cliche as it may sound, but the moment he saw her there felt like 'love at first sight'.

She had always been the silent, mysterious type. Only speak to few people who talk to her first, always had a book to read in her hand, a regular in the library, and a good student in general. But maybe the thing most striking about her besides those attributes, was the determination she possess in improving herself in different aspects.

Dealing with her started not as easy as he thought it would be. Blake tried to push him away several times, not because she didn't want him around, but because she wanted to deal with her inner struggles by herself, yet still he never left her. Bearing that kind of mindset, she thought it's going to be fine, but Sun made her understand close to her heart that she will never have to walk and fight alone.

Until they started going out, with mutual feelings, that Sun had to deal with her parents this time around. Kali was quick to give him her blessing, but with Ghira it was way tougher. He had to prove himself, to show his edge, how worthy he was for their only daughter. Eventually, they paid off slowly.

Those six months were incredibly a pain in the ass - but at the end of the day, Sun chose to brush the silly memories off his mind and just spend this night with the girl he loved.

"Sleep with me tonight." Blake held his hand as she started to head towards their couch, fit for two people to lay in.

Spellbound must be the right word to describe his girlfriend right now, and Sun just had to wonder why Blake was acting like this. Not that he was complaining though, but it was probably just the alcohol kicking in, he kept on telling himself.

"Yeah, sure, of course."

As they both laid down, Sun quickly found the perfect position because just being close to her already puts him at ease, "Goodnight, Blake." he said, kissing her cheek softly.

Blake was already too sleepy to even lift her eyes, but she managed to mutter back, "Goodnight, _my sun._ "

It didn't came out like she was owning him, but it definitely came out more like she was referring to him as her sun. That made his heart feel thoroughly warmed, and Sun just couldn't ask for more. Blake made him happy even in the smallest of things, and he so much wished he was doing the same for her.

* * *

Blake woke up, blinking twice so her eyes can adjust with the morning light that just shone directly in front of her. Freckles of dust hovering along the beam, and the transcendental ambiance their living room was pulling off at the moment. But what made her smile first thing is this literal ray of sunshine just beside her.

Unconsciously nuzzling his nose on the crook of her neck when she moved a little, Blake bit her lower lip to stop herself from chuckling as Sun continued to sleep behind her while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

He was hugging her like he couldn't afford losing her. It was one of Sun's habits that made Blake slowly fall for him, and everytime he does it, she's falling for him over and over again like it was even the first time it happened.

"I'll go prepare us some breakfast," Blake tried to remove his hand slowly, but to no avail when he held her again with the usual, indistinct sleeping noise.

Lightly shaking her head, Blake once again tried removing his hand, but this time she got a proper response, "Just...stay with me here, for a while." he mumbled, and she could feel his tickling breath on her neck.

She finally turned to face him, his eyes were still closed and he looked so much in peace, "I'm not running away from you, silly." Blake poked his nose, smiling even though he woudn't see.

But Sun slowly opened his eyes, like that of a child, and his whole face just lit up with bliss when he witnessed how Blake was so close to his face, her sweet smile still intact in her lips.

Indeed, a hella good morning.

"Good morning, beautiful." he chuckled, and then kissed her softly on the nose, which made her giggle.

"You're so cheesy." Blake jokingly rolled her eyes and sat up, biting her lower lip to stop herself from kissing him back.

"I'm just telling the truth." he shrugged, sitting up beside her as well and couldn't help but to give her another quick embrace.

Without saying anymore word, she just showed him another heart warming smile. That alone already says a lot and it made his whole day, but there was something Sun wanted to ask since yesterday, "Uh, Blake?" he said, suddenly letting go of her while scratching the back of his head, as if having second thoughts about his question.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask this first thing in the morning, but perhaps Blake wouldn't mind either.

"Yes?" she answered simply, though looking at him curiously.

"You had this talk with Mercury, right? So...how did it went? If you don't mind me asking." he tried his best to sound like it wasn't that big of a deal when it really was, a tiny part of him wanted to know what was it all about though he was certainly sure of one thing.

Blake was half surprised, half expecting that, and there was no in between. Knowing Sun, he usually won't ask, but if it involves other people, she'll let him know, "Glad you mentioned it, I almost forgot to tell you. Uh, it went fine, basically he's not the cynical person you thought he was." she held his hand assuringly, noticing the slightest worried expression on his face.

For a split second there, Sun had his eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Hey, I never said that. I just think he's really cool, but kind of arrogant in a sense. In a sense like, the bad boy type, and Yang sure loves that, huh?" he was quick to collect himself, letting out a laugh afterwards.

That earned him a good laugh from her as well, "So you're the good boy type?"

"Uh, that one came from you, so maybe I am?"

She just pinched his cheek instead, "Let's not just think of him that way," Blake finally stood up and combed her hair using her fingers, "because I'm very sure Yang made the right choice in dating him. She found her match." she turned to look at him over the shoulder, a small smile gracing on her lips while her eyes motioning him to follow her.

Sun did without furder ado, putting one arm around her, "Yeah, right. I guess that was proven after their turn in seven minutes."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Stay tuned! Next part's gonna be more Yang/Merc/Em/Ruby bonding ^^;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooohhh it felt like ages since I updated this lolol. Well anyway, here's another part! G &G week went by so fast and I was able to participate with stuff I created for the past month, so I'm always happy to share how much I love this trashy ship. As long as people keep on bringing in support, I'll always try to offer something to spread the love!**

* * *

An ear-tingling, high pitched squeal coming from downstairs made Yang almost jump out of her bed. Her eyes were wide, processing the voice. Certain it was Ruby's, her heart began pounding so bad she hastily bolted from her personal space and ran her way down without further ado.

Huge gap in between her bare footsteps thump rhythmically as each heartbeat comes quicker, inwardly praying this is just a scene from a suspense thriller movie. Yang chased her breath as drops of sweat were now streaming down her forehead.

She would do anything for her sister. Just the thought of something bad happening to Ruby already drives her head go on a roll, not inside their house, not over her dead body.

Only to see three very familiar figures altogether in the kitchen - preparing for breakfast. Not in her wildest dreams did she even imagine this kind of scenario will happen.

Her footsteps became slow as it dawned to her how she'd just made a fool out of herself for instinctively being a pessimist. Stopping on a track halfway, she took a sharp intake of breath. Had it been such a huge relief for Yang to see nothing bad even happened. At all.

"What was the squeal for, Ruby?" she annoyingly ran a hand through her messy hair, voice a bit louder for her sister to hear. Quite irritated for making her so damn nervous first thing in the morning, she let out a grunt afterwards.

"Relax, they're just having a quality time together." Yang had to gulp when Mercury met her on the kitchen's open door. He just have this stupid habit of leaning his head wherever he wishes, with his signature smirk plastered on his face, then two mugs on his hands; one of which he just sipped into.

"Damn it, I thought they already set the kitchen on fire." she went towards him, her expression huffy when Mercury offered her the other mug.

"Well, almost," he said, shrugging as Yang grabbed her mug from his hand then quickly drank from it, "Hey, you just woke your sister up." he called at Ruby when Yang walked past him, not even saying 'thanks' when he made her his 'special' hot chocolate.

"You made this?" Yang finally turned to look at him before she can even continue walking towards Ruby. There was a small smile on her lips when she asked him.

Mercury's smirk was still present as ever, "Yeah, why, like it?"

Her sudden shift of mood from 'don't touch me, I had a bad morning' to 'this hot chocolate tastes so good' tells a lot. Mercury wanted to give himself a victorious pat on the back for that, as ridiculous as it sounds. Maybe it was slightly true when they say a way to a girl's heart is through her stomach...or was it, really?

"Not bad, but it's too hot for you." Yang grinned, taking a sip while her eyes were still glued to his. Her tone a little playful, he was sure of that.

"Want me to wipe the extra chocolate all over your lips, then?"

 _Damn_ , she snorted. But before Yang could even think of a witty retort, someone cleared their throat from behind, interrupting their about to be suggestive banter. She smiled awkwardly when Emerald's taunting pair of crimson orbs exchanged looks between her and Mercury.

"Yang! You're just in time," perhaps it took quite a moment for Ruby to notice her sister's presence for she was too focused on Emerald, "Just a minute." she raised a hand, gesturing her to wait.

"Not entirely 'on time' for breakfast, though. It's past ten." Mercury commented.

Yang cocked an eyebrow at him, "At least it's still morning."

"Actually, it's nine." Ruby corrected, glancing at the wall clock just above her.

"My body clock says ten." he quipped back, and Yang just rolled her eyes in return.

"Ignore him, he's just in a good mood because apparently you two slept together." Emerald may not be looking at them directly as she continued to fry some eggs, but she was determined to pull something out of Mercury and embarrass him.

Yang's initial reaction was different from Mercury. She had her eyebrows knitted in between, confusion was written all over. While he just snickered, lightly shaking his head, acting as if he wouldn't take the topic itself seriously.

"Slept, literally. As in we just slept, nothing more, nothing less." Yang defended, rather too quickly. She didn't want Ruby to get the wrong idea.

Emerald smirked, "I'm betting on that."

"Me too." Ruby joined in, giggling when Emerald nudged her on the elbow.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her with a flustered expression on her face. Did her sister just...?

"Does our sex life matter to you so much you're willing to bet on that?" Mercury replied, pointing his finger on his roommate's direction.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm right, so yes." Emerald said, widely grinning.

He just shrugged, simply saying, "Okay."

Ruby had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing as she began preparing plates. She glanced at Yang only to see her already squinting eyes at her.

Fried eggs, hotdog, and ham. Plus two loaves of bread, one of them plain while the other toasted; and the 'special' hot chocolate, according to Mercury.

When they took their respective seat, that's when Emerald started, "I hope you don't mind that I cooked breakfast for us? It's to make up for what I did last night." she said, hesitantly looking at Yang before she decided to get a loaf for herself.

Yang chuckled, "Of course! Who am I to refuse such kindness?"

Ruby smiled innocently as she stirred her hot choco, "I'm honestly glad Emmy was here because I didn't want to wake you up, Yang. At least, not until after I saw you and Mercury..."

He was just casually listening to them when Ruby eventually mentioned his name - which made him stop moving his fork. Not because it was sudden, but because of how crystal clear the picture still was.

Yang beside him, sleeping soundly, serene and downright beautiful. The morning light coming from her window casted this luminiscent gleam reflecting through her whole, emphasizing her golden hair and cherubic face. Even Mercury, for a second there, thought he was dreaming.

But what surprised him the most was when he felt her warm hand holding his, and the first thing that came in his mind was how to escape from such contact? And what made her do it?

That's when he took a deep breath. Did he almost had a nightmare that he couldn't even remember if it happened? But then, that was likely the case.

Ruby must have noticed the slight awkwardness forming in the air, especially with Mercury who seemed like he remembered something out of the blue; while Yang just bit her lower lip, glancing at him. That's when she decided to talk again, "So, uh, Emerald, did you sleep well last night? Sorry I couldn't get you a proper bed or something." she said, scratching her chin.

Emerald smiled back at her, the kind to imply 'I noticed that too' because if Ruby knew her sister too well, she also knew her roommate that well, "It's completely fine. I even had a better sleep in there than in my own bed."

"You're gross." Mercury eventually chimed in, and he may not be smirking this time, still she could've sworn she can feel it with his tonality.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Emerald rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to raise her middle finger at him, while he just let out a scoff as he continued to eat.

"Don't be fooled, Em's terrible at cooking. She only knows how to fry."

"Says the one who almost cut his fingers in half trying to chop onions while pretending he's not crying."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, as they both simultaneously laughed at them. And in that moment, Mercury can't help but to feel somehow relieved that being around with these people he barely knew felt lighter than the ones he knew much longer.

All four of them continued to converse with one another. They all got along surprisingly, even Mercury and Ruby, then Yang and Emerald. Although the two sisters were obviously a lot more talkative, the two roommates on the other hand were still able to catch up with them despite of that. It seemed like whatever topic one just came up with, will be answered by another, and then followed by the other.

After finishing breakfast, Yang presented herself to wash the dishes, with Emerald to help her clean up the remaining mess. However, Mercury went straight to the living room, and then Ruby.

When Yang started to open the faucet and let the water stream down, Emerald began to speak, "Hey, I'm sorry for being such a mess last night. That will never happen again, I promise."

Yang turned to glance at her over her shoulder, "No need to be sorry, okay? We all just need to get drunk sometimes...to vent, to forget, whatever." she shrugged, smiling bitterly. Of course she knew what it feels like, in the downest of times where it seemed like alcohol was the only solution to get rid of the hurting.

"I'm so ashamed to your sister."

"Ruby? Why?"

"It's her birthday, and I kind of just ruined the night for her to enjoy. Hell, even letting me and the cocky bastard sleep in your home."

"That's totally fine, and Ruby seemed not to mind at all. Plus, we all enjoyed, nobody ruined it."

Emerald just let out a sigh. She intentionally wanted to be left alone in the kitchen with Yang so she could tell this thing to her besides the abrupt apology.

This time, she went beside Yang and sat on top of the marbled sink, crossing her legs in a pretty laid back position, "But here's the real deal: did you have any idea how Mercury became grumpy after you ignored him for one whole week?" she grinned, her teeth showing and her expression in general just looked like she was about to spill some sweet, sweet beans.

Yang felt like she was about to choke in her own saliva with what she heard, pausing for a second, "What?" she wouldn't deny that quite piqued her interest, though.

"Girl, I'm telling you, you've got some nasty effect on him." Emerald said, laughing in between her words.

She just shook her head, scoffing, "I don't want to believe that."

"Trust me, you should've seen the look on his face."

Furrowing her eyebrows as if she can't imagine him like that, Yang chuckled, "Well, that's funny."

"It was funny," Emerald started swaying her legs while keeping her eyes at Mercury from a distance, "And, strange, but in a good way...because he usually doesn't care about stuff, or anyone, and him acting like that was - for lack of a better word, rather odd, you know?"

"Not even with the time you've been together?" Yang asked casually, but the moment her question got out of her mouth is when she realized she shouldn't have said that. With how Emerald seemed like she was just caught off guard, it was her definite signal that maybe, it's better not to reopen an already closed wound.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." the blonde closed her eyes, shaking her head while forcing a laugh, trying her best to drop the unopened topic.

But instead, she was greeted with more surprise when Emerald snickered, "Yeah, not even with the time we've been 'together'. We both thought we're something, but we're not." she sighed, but Yang remained silent so she continued, "We're both too broken, too young, too dumb - too innocent, too ignorant. _Just because we've practically spent almost half of our lives together, doesn't mean we're 'meant' for each other_. You get what I mean?"

Yang could've sworn she just felt called out, and that made her gulp. _Goddammit_. If Mercury's not here to slap her some sense, Emerald's here to take his place. It's exactly what she thought about herself and Blake; all those freaking years she kept on hoping, but now she might have known why it just kept on hurting instead.

"It never worked out, and you know what we both need that we didn't find in one another? Light. The hope, and love, like - romantically. He couldn't give me that, and I couldn't give him that. It just felt like we were two round moons looking for our sun, but we're stuck in this same, unending night. In short, there was no balance. Our relationship felt like a duty for us, not something we're supposed to...feel free and happy."

As Emerald's words began to slowly make sense, Yang was unintentionally entering someone else's world. A world way different from hers, not at all rainbows and unicorns before the tragic accident that took a turn in her life. Maybe, someone else had it much bad.

"Damn, even I can't believe I'm able to say these things, but maybe you, Yang, are his newfound light. I just hope I'm not wrong...That guy may not be as nice, but he deserves his own fucking happiness, after all we've been through hell and back." Emerald shrugged, a half smile painted on her face. Not a tinge of regret can be heard with the way she spoke, but Yang was certain she meant every word. Every truth.

 _Maybe you are his newfound light._ She wanted to take a deep breath, not knowing how to feel about that statement. It was funny how everyone seemed to believe what they were trying to show was real; at the same time scary because it's not promising to be all just the fun and thrill. Playing around was one thing, but dealing with the more serious stuff was another.

Closing the faucet, Yang looked at her straight in the eyes, "Never thought it will be this easy for you to talk about it. I've always thought it's going to be hard for you, just like how it was for Merc."

"You see, I'm more open than him, and it's going to take a while before he decides to talk. He will, eventually. But until then, be sure not to drown yourself in him. Mercury can be pretty serious if he needs to, and all you have to do is listen."

"I - I'll see where my limits can take me, take us. I already told him I wanted to be his friend, but I think he just can't take me seriously." she wiped her real hand clean, briefly massaging her temple before turning around to lean back on the marbled sink as well.

Suddenly, Emerald's expression shifted into confusion, pausing for a moment before asking, "What do you mean? You are his girlfriend, Yang. I assume you two were friends before you decided to put yourselves in a more intimate relationship."

Oh, right.

Yang blinked twice before forcing a chuckle, "I mean, yeah, we're a couple but damn, these walls just kept getting higher. I couldn't find my place, I guess." _shit that was close_. Emerald certainly seemed like someone who can be skeptical, so Yang was inwardly praying to the gods that she won't question her later, lest be suspicious.

"Yang! Look at what Merc gave me." Ruby joyfully announced from the living room, while the older sister just went towards her the moment she heard her name. She bolted way too quickly as if there was something, or rather someone, she was running away from. Yang sighed, but Emerald followed her immediately without responding.

If there was one thing to be thankful right now, is that Ruby actually calling her just in time before Emerald could respond and not buy her shit.

"Ear muffs?" Yang found the thought so silly, she didn't know whether to laugh or what, but she was definitely suppressing the urge to smile at him, "That's...cool."

Mercury sure do seemed like a pragmatic prick so Yang was sort of surprised he'll give something like this. Hell, even giving a present. What a shocker.

"I didn't have the slightest idea of what you might want, so I got that instead." he said nonchalantly, "Just last minute decisions, actually. No, scratch that - Em's idea, actually." he pointed at his roommate using his thumb, while she just raised her eyebrow at his direction but didn't say anything.

"I really liked it! I swear you don't have to bother yourself, but thank you." Ruby smiled so wide that her eyes are starting to squint, putting the ear muffs around her neck.

"So, ready to go?" Mercury stretched his arms upwards before looking at Emerald, waiting for her response.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Yang lifted her hand up in front of him, as if stopping him, and that caused him to snicker at her.

"Yes?" Emerald answered, slowly nodding her head.

"It' still...pretty early."

"Well if you wanted me to stay, you have to beg for it." he retorted, back again with the usual smirk on his lips and that made Yang roll her eyes with a low grunt.

"Oh good grief, then just leave already! Quick before I ki-"

"Kiss him?" Ruby giggled, her gaze exchanging between her sister and her 'boyfriend' as Yang looked at her with a big 'what the fuck?' on her face. As if she hadn't done that yet.

"No, I'm sure that's kill him." Emerald corrected, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What? Neither. That's before I kick his ass." Yang exclaimed.

"I'm out of here." Mercury laughed, raising both of his hands as if surrendering before he turned his back and started heading for the door, "See you next time, blondie."

Emerald followed him right after, but gave one last smile with the both of them before completely leaving, "Yeah, thanks for having us."


End file.
